A Baby For The Boss
by Male Author
Summary: Sakura's unfaithful fiancee died in an accident. A little afterwards, Sakura discovers that she's pregnant with his child. Her fiance's parents discover her pregnancy and try to take the child away from her. Desperate she turns to her boss, Li Syaoran
1. Prologue

OK! I decided to write a romance story! I hope this story will have a better start than B.O.T.W because I'm getting kinda desperate here… I'll be hard to write two stories at the same time but I really need an audience and I think a good romance story could get me tons of readers and REVIEWERS. This story will focus on S&S. I still don't know if I'll add other couples later on like I'm planning to do in B.O.T.W, we'll see as I go along! Even if I have to write sappy, syrupy and cheesy romance, I'll find a way to get popular! After all, my goal is to become the greatest male author on fanfiction I still have a long way to go though, especially in the romance department.

_Disclaimer:_ I own CCS (in my dreams) I own Li (in my dreams itoo) and I own this story (I don't have money to copyright it though so don't steal it plz...)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"I told you he was bad news!"

"You don't need to remind me that" Sakura bit back sobbing. Tomoyo cringed; hearing Sakura crying over that man was really getting to her. She hadn't meant to snap at her like that but she couldn't control her emotions after what she'd just learned.

Sakura never had a lot of luck with men…She either fell on the leeching slime balls or the cheating bastards. Tomoyo sighed and slowly breathed in and out trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Kura-chan I just can't believe he went that far even thought he proposed to you the day before. Kenji was a heartless bastard! You shouldn't cry over him." She answered back a little too harshly. Sakura seemed touched by her words and calmed down a little. Slowly the sobs turned into little whimpers until she finally settled down.

She looked up at her best-friend and co-worker and tried to fake a smile. Tomoyo frowned. She hated to see her miserable like this…She had warned her when she met Kenji that he wasn't the one for her but being her stubborn-self shedidn't listen to her.

"I guess I can't help it Tomoyo-chan. I really thought he was the one for me. He was so sweet and caring….He said he loved me and he wanted me to marry him Tomoyo! I really loved him…" She looked miserable. She tried really hard not to cry but to no avail. The tears flowed forcefully from her eyes as she recalled the events of the past days.

"Did you notice how many young women were there mourning him! He looked like a deceased idol with all those married women crying over his coffin. I can't believe I was so foolish! You were right Tomoyo-chan, he wasn't who I thought he was. Just let me cry for a little while just a little while…"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo slowly got up andslowly embraced her.

"sniff Thank you Tomoyo-chan, I feel much better!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully but her best-friend saw right through her. She was trying to put up this façade to hide the pain she felt inside. Tomoyo could see it clearly in her eyes. Her once gleaming emerald-coloured eyes were dull and red from the crying. She was as pale as a sheet and bags had formed under her eyes due to the lack of sleep. She was a total wreck. She looked at her slightly round belly.

"What about the baby?" She asked before stopping herself. Realising what she had just said she clamped her mouth shut and looked at her friend's reaction.

"The baby…" She replied dreamily, a sincere smile making its way on her face. She stroke her tummy tenderly.

"Did it hurt when you had Shun and Misao?" Sakura asked surprising her best-friend.

"Well I guess it hurt a little bit…But when I saw their little faces and played with their little fingers, I thought that it was all worth it."

"Is that so…?" Sakura replied dazed.

"You're happy with Eriol aren't you?" She asked sadly.

"Sakura-chan you'll find the one for you eventually…" The light mood that had installed itself when they had started to talk about the baby vanished. Sakura looked sad again.

"I know! I know Tomoyo-chan! But I'm just so jealous of you! Why is it only you who gets to marry a hunk and live in a huge house with kids running around in it! Mou it's just not fair!" She pouted cutely. Tomoyo sweatdropped these mood swings really proved that Sakura was pregnant.

"What are going to do with the baby?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

"Tomoyo-chan! You wouldn't mean that…" Sakura answered incredulously.

"No of course not! I just wondered how you'd manage without the baby's father… After all, you do have a very busy life and your job at Li Corp eats up most of your time. I don't know how you'll manage your time to take care of the little one." Tomoyo said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry about that. I'll just take my three months of maternity and then I'll find a baby-sitter." Sakura replied optimistically.

"Hmmm I'm not so sure about that… Li-san won't like this, you are his chief-accountant and he won't let the other accountants work on the big projects."

"Am I that important?" Sakura replied clueless.

"Are you kidding? You practically own the place. Why do you think you're the only one who gets to meet Mr. Li? Li-san's father doesn't waste time with nobodies you know! Even Eriol who's the V.P of the operations never got to meet him yet. Not that he's a nobody or anything." She smiled.

"Ah…Why's Li-san so cold to me then?" Sakura answered.

"Well…he's like that with everyone…" She answered sweatdropping

"Then how did you come to the conclusion that I wasn't like everyone if he treats me like everyone." Sakura pointed out.

"Well…That is…Erm…Eriol told me that he kept on asking things about you." Tomoyo answered slyly.

"He does…?" Tomoyo slapped her forehead; she still couldn't believe how dense her friend was.

"I think he has a crush on you…"Tomoyo said bluntly

"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE! That can't be right! Tomoyo-chan he has so many women chasing after him why would he bother with me?" Sakura shouted frantically.

"So you are interested in him then? I could arrange something you know…" She answered evilly

"Stopsaying nonsense Tomo-chan! It's not like that!" She'd surely lie if she said she wasn't attracted to her boss. What kind of girl wouldn't be attracted to those messy locks, golden-brown eyes and boyish look ? But yeah she'd also be lying if she said that she did stand a chance with him…

"Ho ho ho ho ho don't worry I'll get you two together in no time."

"Hoe…You're scaring me Tomo-chan!"

"Well I should be leaving now Sakura-chan; I need to pick up the kids. Are you sure you'll be alright?" She said turning serious again.

"Of course I'll be okay Tomoyo…I can take care of myself."

"I'll let you sleep then. You should go to bed early you've been through a lot lately you need your rest. The baby must be taking a lot out of you too." She got up and headed towards the door of Sakura's small apartment. Kenji always complained about the size of the place and he always told her that they'd move out of the apartment as soon as they were married.They were all lies she thought bitterly. She bid her friend goodbye and closed the door.

Her apartment seemed so empty after Kenji's parents had come to pick up all his belongings. They had never accepted her as a wife for their son. They said she wasn't worthy of him. They'd be surprised to know shewas pregnant and that the baby wastheir grand-child; not that she'd inform them anyways. Lets just say that they weren't her ideal as grand-parents.

"_My life's a mess…_" Sakura thought miserably. She turned off all the lights in the apartment and walked into her room. Not so long ago she had spent her nights in this bed with Kenji…She shuddered at the thought. Sleeping in this bed didn't seem too appealing to her anymore. She decided to at least change the sheets. She knew it wouldn't completely erase his scent but it was better than nothing.

She quickly changed the sheets and went to bed. She slowly felt herself being lured into the arms of Morpheus and fell in a dreamless sleep.

Ding Dong

Sakura woke up hearing the constant ringing at her front door.

"Who could it be at this time of the day…" She slowly got out of bed and drowsily made her way to the front door.

Ding Dong

"CALM DOWN! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY SLEEP AT NIGHT YOU KNOW!" She shouted opening the door to get a good look at the annoying person who woke her up.

"Hoe…!" She whispered surprised as she recognised the person behind the door.

"I knew you weren't worth my son but I didn't expect you not to have a job!" Aoshi, Yamura snarled.

"Why did you come if you didn't expect to see me here tou-san?" She replied sweetly.

"Don't call me that! We're not related anymore Thank God!" He bit back at his ex-daughter-in-law.

"What did you need to see me for Yamura-san?" She replied ever so sweetly. She wouldn't let the old fart get to her! What did he want to get back now, the stereo? She didn't want to waste her time and energy arguing with him, she would just give him what he wanted. Those objects were full of bad memories anyhow.

"Would you happen to know where Kenji left his racket ? This tennis racket has a very big sentimental value to us. I don't think you'd have any use for it…"

"I'll get it right away. I think I left it in a closet somewhere…"

"Thank you Kinomoto-san! You don't know how important these things are to my wife and me." He exclaimed.

"Of_ course they'd even ask for the bastard's socks if it meantthey could annoy her a little more."_ She thought indignantly. She found the racket in the closet near the front door and headed back to give it to the old man. He stepped forward and past the door to take the racket from her. He gasped when he saw her round abdomen.

"You're pregnant!" He shouted surprised.

"he…he" Sakura fidgeted under the old man's burning gaze. She'd been caught red-handed.

"You weren't planning to inform us of this weren't you?" He asked sinisterly.

"Well…umh…well I didn't mean to…"

"I'll remember this!" He snapped slamming the door.

"Well this promises to be one heck of day!"

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Well this is it folks! I hope this fic works out better than the other. For some reason this is incredibly short. It took me a long time to write all of this and I felt like it was a good idea to stop here. I didn't want to shove too much info to you guys in a single chapter. I'm sure I wrote a lot of confusing things in this chapter already. So feel free to ask me about anything you don't understand. For those who're wondering, I won't update B.O.T.W until next week. I have my final math test next Monday then I have my 6 weeks of winter break. Hopefully I'll be able to write 6 chaptersfor each story…I really doubt it thought…anyway R&R


	2. Bad News Sakura

OMG I got so many reviews for the first chappy I can't believe this! For the last chapter of my other story I got like 1 review…Meh! And heck I think the other story's better than this one! neways I really appreciate it. You wouldn't know how happy I was when I read all those reviews. The funny thing is that I don't really like ccs…I just completely fell in love with the ccs fics for some reason. I tried to look at the anime again not too long ago I was like wtf how corny can it get! I guess I changed… Well I'm not a big romantic but I I'll try to make this an interesting story.

_Disclaimer:_ I own CCS (in my dreams) I own Li (in my dreams itoo) and I own this story (I don't have money to copyright it though so don't steal it plz...)

**

* * *

**

**Bad News Sakura**

"Ahhh time for my break!" Sakura exclaimed stretching. She'd been working non-stop for months now. The pregnancy hadn't been too hard to her up to now except for the occasional morning sickness and cramps. She carefully got up from her chair and went to her deck to get her coat.

"Ahhrr where's my key…!" She screeched fumbling with her coat. She finally found it underneath a pile of documents andproceded out of her officeclosing the door at the same occasion.. She headed down to her best friend' office; her office was situated on the 7th floor, in Li corp's Art department. Which meant that she'd have to walk all the way to the elevator.

"This place's really is huge. They really didn't think about pregnant women like me when they made these wretched halls!" She groaned walking down the unusually long hall.

"Hi Kinomoto-san!"

"Do you need something Kinomoto-san?"

"How's the baby Kinomoto-san" She waved at her colleagues nervously. She still wasn't getting used to the attention they were giving her. It was true that after eight months of pregnancy she now looked like a balloon but it wasn't a reason for them to give her extra attention. She picked up the pace avoiding her unusually friendly colleagues as much as possible.

"Ah!...Sakura-san I was looking for you all over the place!" Sakura tensed recognizing the voice. It was Hiiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo's husband, lately it seemed like he always had something to ask her…

"Ah…Sakura-san I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of things before you go on your lunch break." He asked grinning mischievously.

"Ano…" She hesitated

"Thank you so much Sakura-san you don't know how much this means to Li-kun!" He exclaimed pulling her away from the elevator.

"Li…kun?" She asked surprised.

"Ah! Didn't you know? After seeing you pregnant like this…He suddenly realized that the women in Li corp. could bear children. He decided to build a nursery on the first floor in the old storage room." He explained.

"Is…that so…?" Sakura asked dazed. She sat down on the seat next to him. The boss was paying attention to her?

"You must be wondering why he's not the one asking you all these questions?" He asked looking at her dazed face.

"Hoe?"

"Well you see Li-kun's been very busy lately, not only with Li corp. but with the nursery problem. I still think that he's just making it up though…" He looked around as if making surethat they were really alone…

"I think he's interested in you…" He whispered in her ear. She gasped; Tomoyo had said the exact same thing. Those two were really made from each other. She suddenly felt very jealous of the bond those two had. She never had this kind of relationship with the other gender and sometimes she thought that she'd never find the one for her.

sigh

"What is it that bad? Don't worry about it Sakura-san he isn't the kind of man who would just force himself on you?" Eriol reassured her picking up her sad expression.

"Eh?..." She woke up from her daydreaming and looked at her friend's fiancé.

"Are you that hungry Sakura-san? If I'm holding you back I'll just let you be on your way. We could talk about this later at the restaurant…" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then his expression brightened.

"Or maybe even better! I could force Li-kun into discussing about it with you!"

"Oh no don't…!" She tried to object but it was too late. He quickly got up and left skipping down the hall.

"_He's really like Tomoyo-chan_" Sakura thought sweatdropping. She then remembered that she was supposed to meet her at her office.

"_I wonder what it's all about._" She thought walking into the elevator.

"_Ah there we are!_" Sakura thought as the elevator stopped on the art department's floor. She was surprised to find herself face to face with her friend.

"Where you waiting for me here Tomoyo-chan?" She asked her silent friend.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered sadly.

"What is Tomoyo? Is something the matter?" She looked at her sulking friend. Something was definitely wrong! She had never seenTomoyo behave this way.

"Mai brought a letter this morning, you weren't in yet so I took it for you. Something's bothering me though it's from Yamura-san…" She said showing her the yellow envelope.

"Why would he…" She took the letter fromTomoyo and ripped it open. She quickly read the lines and gasped when she realized what the papers were about.

"THEY WANT TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME?" She howled enraged. Everyone in the art department looked at her curiously."

"What's this non-sense they can't do that and you know it...Now calm down Sakura-chan lets go to the restaurant and talk about it." She pushed her back into the elevator hiding her from her staring peers.

"NO TOMOYO-CHAN I WON'T CALM DOWN! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She exclaimed fuming.

"Sakura-chan he can't take the baby you're its mother. It's your child not his!" Tomoyo tried to reason with her but to no avail. She watched defeated as Sakura punched the number of her floor.

"I'll give that jerk a piece of my mind!" She raged stomping out of the elevator.

"_Sakura…_" Tomoyosighed discouraged, looking at her friend's exiting figure.

"Well there's no way I can argue with a pregnant and angry Sakura!" Sheshrugged closing the doors of the elevator.

"I can't believe he dared to do something like that…!" She raged not looking where she was going. She squeaked surprised when she bumped into someone.

"Itai! Gomen gomen!" Sheq uickly said to the person she had bumped into.

"Don't. You're the one with a baby after all?" She looked up surprised as she recognized her boss' rich voice. She had just bumped into her employer.

"It really isn't my day…" She thought miserably.

"Where were you headed so fast? I thought it was time for your lunch break Kinomoto-san." She looked into his deep ochre eyes and felt herself being lured, hypnotized by her boss' intense gaze.

"What is it Kinomoto-san do I have something on my face?" Li said giving her an odd look.

"Heh?...Ah ehm it's nothing! Don't mind me Li-sama...I don't know what's happening to me today." She answered rubbing her neck nervously.

"Is something wrong? You looked pretty upset" He said in an unusual soft tone.

"…Hoe?"

"Aah…I mean I wouldn't want this to affect your performances at work…" He recovered realizing what he had just said.

"Oh…" Sakura said suddenly feeling very down. For a second there she thought he was really paying attention to her.

"_What's wrong with me?_" They both thought simultaneously.

"Anyhow…Are you free this afternoon?" She gasped hearing what he had just said.

"No…I don't mean it like that. I was wondering if we could talk about the nursery. Since Eriol suddenly backed out on me…"

"Eriol did talk to you about this didn't he?" He said remarking her bemused expression.

"Yes of course! It'd be a pleasure Li-sama!" She replied happily.

"So when can I pick you up?"

"Hoe?"

"For the dinner of course!"

"_Good move Syaoran/Sakura now she/he thinks you're looking at this dinner the wrong way._"

"I don't have anything to do at the moment so we could leave right away. I have to take care of a couple of things with the other accountants before leaving thought." She excused herself and prepared to leave but he stopped her before she could walk away.

"You still didn't tell me when and where we should meet…"

"Oh no! I wouldn't want to be a bother and force you into this." She exclaimed remembering that he was inviting her to this dinner because Eriol had forced him into it. She felt a tug at her heart; he didn't really want to eat dinner with her…

"I insist Kinomoto-san." He pressed looking at her straight in the eyes. She shivered feeling his piercing gaze penetrating her.

"Well if you insist…Li-sama…We could go right away and I'll do what I had to do later." She answered almost mechanically.

"Great! Let's go then" He cheered leading her back to the elevators.

"_I really am making a fool out-of myself acting like a zealous high school boy._"

"What would you like to eat?" She wanted to answer a hamburger but she stopped herself. A man like Li wouldn't be into this kind of thing.

"If you don't mind I know a place where they make great hamburgers. I don't know if it's alright with you to eat those...with your pregnancy and all…"

"I don't really mind…" She replied not really believing what she'd just heard.

"It's not too far from here so I don't think we'll need to take the car."

"Alright…" Sakura sighed; it was really getting hard to move around with the baby like this. She was already starting to get tired.

"Maybe we should take the car…" Syaoran said noticing the sweat pearling down her forehead.

"Aa…ok" This man really had trouble to make up his mind! "_Maybe it was because he noticed I was tired…_"

"_That's not possible Sakura! He wouldn't!_" She thought shaking her head and trying to get rid of these disturbing thoughts.

"Don't you want to take the car Kinomoto-san?"

"Aa…Yes!" She screeched feeling embarrassed with herself.

"Ha ha so adorable…" Li said out loud without realizing it.

"_HOOOOEEEEE!_" Sakura screamed blushing to the root of her hair.

"Did I say that out loud…?" Li asked blushing.

"Gomen…."

"No it's ok…"

"…" An uncomfortable silence installed between them as they got seated in Li's car. They avoided each other's gaze as much and possible and made sure not totalk to one another throughout the ride.

"_Great Just Great Syaoran!__ Now she thinks you're harassing her!_"

"So how's the big project with the Arumis coming along?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ah…It's almost done we just need to finalize the deal. I needed the approval of your father too…The Arumis asked for it…"

"Is that so…?"

"…" The uncomfortable silencesettled once again between them. Li felt like ripping off his hair. He was sure now that he didn't have a chance with her.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way…"

"Hoe?" She exclaimed looking at him curiously.

"The adorable thing…" He explained blushing madly.

"Aa…It's alright…"

"_I knew anyways that you couldn't mean it that way…_" She felt her heart wrench as she realized that he didn't really see her as a women but as an employee. And a pregnant one at that!

"Here we are!" he said parking in front of a cozy looking family restaurant.

"Kuma's place…" She read the sign in front of the building.

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Meh! Another shorty! Sorry I'm just too busy lately. Anyhow hope you guys liked this one. I don't really know if it's good or not. I don't even remember what I wrote…I should stop writing on impulse…I get so lost in my own story sometimes. Anyways, have tonight…It's almost Christmas! It rained yesterday! Omg I really hope we have a white Christmas. I don't know when I'll update again; I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyways merry Christmas to you all! **R&R**


	3. Why are you so

AN: I couldn't help but smile when I looked at my stats this morning…I hadn't noticed until now but this fic has surpassed the other in terms of reviews. I'm really pleased with the way everyone got into this story. I didn't really think It'd come out like this in the first place. I mean the ideas where so clear in my head and now I just have a lot of trouble putting it all on paper… And omg can't believe I spelled "which" "witch"! Sowy Jedy-Bubbles! If anyone sees anymistakes please tell me because I don't proofread my stories and usually write my texts at night so I'm not really awake. My English teachers from high school would kill me if they heard I did something like that :D. Can't be helped… I'm no Anglophone so… I still have a lot of things to learn. And also thanks for saying that you liked my Syao and Eriol I didn't know what to think of them… Woot some peeps actually like short chapters. Heck I love you people; less writing for me!

_Disclaimer:_ I own CCS (in my dreams) I own Li (in my dreams itoo) and I own this story (I don't have money to copyright it though so don't steal it plz...)

**

* * *

**

**Why are you so…**

"What is it Kinomoto-san? You seem out of it." Syaoran said noticing the girl picking at her food in front of him.

"Did you eat already? If you did, you don't have to force yourself to eat…"

"Aah…Hoe! It's nothing really I was thinking about something else." She answered looking up at him.

"Am I that uninteresting?" He teased.

"NO! Erm I mean no of course not…" She blushed madly and went back to nibbling her food not daring to look at her boss.

"_Baka__ Baka Sakura how dumb can you get!_" She thought still picking at her food.

"Is that so…? Well then we could talk about the nursery if you'd like. It's the reason why we're here in the first place."

"Y-yes of course!" For some reason she felt bad when he said this.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He looked at her sour expression and frowned. She really didn't like being around him…

"Yes I am!" She almost bit back.

"Gomen…"

"It's ok… I've been asking you a lot about it lately." He smiled gently and she seemed to relax.

"Well I've been thinking about it recently…Especially when I saw you." He started. Sakura giggled remembering Eriol's words.

"Well it's true…We've lost countless employees due to difficult pregnancy and it was starting to worry me…" Heexplained himselfnot understandingSakura's comical expression.

"Is it that funny?" He faked annoyance.

"O No no no! I was just remembering what Eriol told me…" She corrected turning serious again.

"You met Eriol! When?"

"Why? I saw him this morning." Sakura answered looking at him curiously.

"That little…" Syaoran growled as realisation dawned upon him.

"He called me to tell me he wouldn't even be able to make it to the office today! I knew something was wrong!" He sneered.

"Is it that bad to be here with me?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Of course not! I just hate it when he tricks me into doing things…" He replied looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Oh…" She promptly turned around hiding her red face.

"Even if it's about something I've been fantasizing about lately…" He whispered.

"Sorry I didn't get that Li-san."

"N-no it's nothing." Syaoran flushed intensely.

"_Damn it Syaoran! You've got to stop taking your dreams for reality!_"

"…"

"Anyhow as I was saying before the conversation drifted to my good friend Eriol, I've been thinking of building a nursery for the employees of the company. My father approves of the project so we won't have any objections coming from the directors." Syaoran started trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I was thinking of locating it on the first floor in the old storage room." He looked at her for a second waiting for her reaction.

"Yes Eriol and I talked about it this morning." She nodded in approval.

"What are you going to do about the old computers that were stored there?" She asked curiously.

"I've arranged for the computers to be sent to the old schools of the district. We don't really have any use for these computers anyhow…"

"That's a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed almost squealing.

"You think so?" He exclaimed his eyes brightening.

"Yes of course it' be so generous of Li Corp. to give those computers to the needy."

"Yes I also think that we should help these parents who can't manage to raise their child properly."

"…"

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Syaoran asked noticing the change in her mood.

"No Li-san it's nothing; I was just daydreaming again…" She tried to cheer up to no avail. Before she knew it tears were flowing continuously on her face.

"Ano…hum…Sakura-san I didn't mean any harm…I didn't want to intrude or anything…" He stammered not really knowing what to do to calm her down.

"Why am I crying? I'm really happy aren't I" She asked herself drying her tears. Syaoran got up from his seat and walked to Sakura's side of the table. He hesitated for a second but finally sat down next to the crying girl and hugged her.

"No you don't have too! Don't bother with me it's probably my hormones messing me up…" She gasped feeling her boss' embrace.

"No Sakura-san something's definitely wrong with you and I won't let you go before I figure out what it is exactly. And I'm sure mood swings wouldn't make you cry like that!" He tightened his grasp around her to prove his point.

"Sigh..." Sakura relaxed listening to his steady heart beat.

"No!" She pulled out of his embrace and shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness that was affecting her.

"This isn't right Li-san! I shouldn't abuse of your kindness like this. And what if somebody saw us..."

"No it's all right. What type of employer would I be if I didn't take care of my employees?" Even he knew howwrong that sounded. Taking care of her right...She shook her head and moved away from him.

"I'm okay now so there's no need to hug me anymore…" She mumbled shyly.

"No….I mean yes! Yes… If you're ok now I'll just get back to my seat." He replied blushing. He quickly got up from his seat and walked back to the other side of the table.

"Well now that you've calmed down could you tell me whatthis was all about?" Sakura tensed she thought he'd have forgotten it all.

"…"

"Well…?" He pressed. She looked at him pleadinglybut when she realised that there was no way out she decided to start talking.

"My fiancé died not too long ago and he left me with this baby you see…" She looked at her womb.

"Sorry I had no idea…"

"You don't need to be sorry Li-san." Sakura said sadly

"Are you sure…"

"He wasn't the faithful type Li-san and it seems like I wasn't enough to satisfy him." She said bitterly.

"You shouldn't think like that I'm sure there's a reason behind all this…" Syaoran tried to reason wit her.

"My fiancé cheated on me and now that he died his parents want to take away my baby!" She screeched. Syaoran looked at her unbelievably.

"That's impossible Sakura-san…I'm sure that you know that they can't take your baby from you. Unless they find a way to prove that somehow you're an irresponsible mother."

"You didn't meet my ex-father-in-law…He can do the impossible. He's an extremely powerful and cunning lawyer."

"Don't tell me your ex-father-in-law is Aoshi, Yamura!" Sakura gasped.

"How did you know?"

"Well I only know one lawyer who lost his son recently…What a small world…" he whistled.

"So…What're you going to do about it?" He asked curiously.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind that's what I'm going to do!"

"That's just what he'd want you to do." He cut her off.

"Hoe…?"

"I know it's hard on you but you shouldn't rush into things like this. If you really want to talk to him you should at least meet him in the presence of your lawyer. Angry as you are right now you don't know what you could say to him… You could very well say something that you'd regret saying later."

"I can do it on my own Li-san! I'm very capable." She tried to argue but he gestured her to keep quiet.

"I know that you are but you can't afford to mess up on something this big…"

"I don't want this to go all the way to court!" She sighed; she really didn't want to fight with him.

"He wouldn't say something like that just to impress you. He's a man who backs up his words; trust me I know him." Sakura looked at him at loss of words. She knew he was right; he always was about serious things like these.

"I can't believe he'd do something like this to his ex-daughter-in-law!" Syaoran hissed noticing Sakura'sdefeated look.

"We should stop talking about it. I'm bothering you with my personal problems. We got here to talk about the nursery didn't we?" She exclaimed with a forced smile Syaoran saw right through it and frowned.

"Ano Sakura-san if there's anything I can do to help you with this just let me know." Sakura's eyes widened and Syaoran noticed an unusual glimmer in her eyes.

"You called me by my name…" Syaoran almost choked on the glass of water that he'd been sipping.

"Ack! I didn't mean to offend you in any way Kino-"He stammered and looked away from her trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's okay Li-san… You can call me Sakura if you want…" Sakura mumbled shyly.

"Of course I'd love that…" He smiled at her. They looked at each other for a moment but Syaoran finally snapped out of his trance and decided to break the moment.

"Ano Sakura-san…I really meant it…" Sakura's heart made a jump when she heard her name coming out of lips. She hadn't been this happy since…since...she didn't even remember a time when shehad beenthis happy.

"_Don't lose it Sakura he didn't even give you the permission to call him by his name!_" She composed herself controlling the incessant fluttering in her chest. This crush of hers was getting a little out of hand…

"You can call me Syaoran…If you want that is…" He said as if he read her mind.

"Are you sure?" She asked ecstatic.

"Yes…More than I've ever been." Syaoran looked at the bouncing woman in front of him and for a second he thought that she was this happy because of him.

"_Are you that desperate now Syaoran? You go for a widow… Don't you have any shame! She's been through a lot and I bet that a relationship with her boss wouldn't be in her plans for the future…_" He almost fell off his chair when he realized what he was thinking. He really had it bad…

"Ano…L-Syaoran-san…" Sakura called out shyly. She'd just remembered that she had to fax a couple of papers before the end of the afternoon and she didn't know how to excuse herself.

"Yes…Sakura-san?" He asked a radiant smile etched on his features. He could barely believe how he was acting.

"Ano…Hmmmm" She blushed, she didn't want him to think that she wanted a way out.

"Let me guess, you just guessed that you have work to hand in and you need to get back pronto at your office." Syaoran smirked. He knew her like an open book.

"_Well no wonder, you're always looking for reasons to meet upwith her at work…And when you can't find any, YOU STALK HER YOU FREAK!_" Syaoran jumped from his seat. This talking with himself thing was just…Wrong! He felt his forehead to see if he didn't have a fever and pinched himself if he wasn't fantasizing again. He smile reassured when he realised that he didn't have a fever and that his arm hurt.

"I'll take you back to the office then. Are you done eating?"

"Yes I am." He looked at her plate and to his surprise it was empty.

"_When did she…Do pregnant women eat that fast?_" He wondered as he drove back to Li Corp.'s main buildings.

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Well I meant for this chapter to be up before New Year's Eve but I guess it wasn't meant to be…I'm such a slob he he. Man! Writing romantic stuff sure is hard! I thought it was all about classic lovey-dovey crap but you actually have to write on a lot more than that. Putting expressions into words is really the hardest part… It's even harder than writing fight scenes! Anyways I hope you guys like this chappie. It's the first one I actually had fun writing… I guess that's good news. Another short chapter for the short chappie lovers!


	4. Father by Mistake

Wow we hit the 20 reviews mark last chapter! Wow I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and made this possible (Thanks _Wolf Blossom_ I really appreciate it! And _Wolf Jade…_well hmmm thanks for being the supreme reviewer!)! However there's one thing that I'd like to clarify before we go along with the next chapter…I'm a guy so I can't really write good romance moreover I'm not the descriptive type. So I won't be able to write long descriptive romantic scenes like normal authoresses. I'm not sure if everyone realized it but last chapter I tried my hardest to add some fluff. Sadly that's the best I can do in that department. I won't describe Syao much either… I don't feel too comfortable describing a guy and I'm sure everyone understands why… Another thing I wanted to say is that I won't get into lime or lemon. I might talk about "it" in an indirect way but that'll be as far as it goes. I'm saying all this because I finally decided that I want to keep on writing this story. I'm not too sure about the other ones yet… We're off then…This is getting serious!

_Disclaimer:_ I own CCS (in my dreams) I own Li (in my dreams itoo) and I own this story (I don't have money to copyright it though so don't steal it plz...)

**

* * *

**

**Father By Mistake**

"Sigh…" Sakura exhaled noisily as she took off her heels. Today had been a long and extenuating day; both physically and emotionally.

"Was it all a dream?" She wondered remembering her dinner with Li.

"It's Syaoran-kun now" She corrected herself giggly uncontrollably. She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it. She was so happy she felt like her heart would burst from the excitement.

"Hooeeee! The phone!" She shouted as its constant ringing brought her out of her reverie.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan is the baby coming out already!" A panicked voice answered on the other end of the line.

"No No! Tomoyo-chan I just ran to get the phone." She puffed.

"Are you sure?" She asked doubt evident in her voice.

"You're being silly Tomoyo-chan!" She answered giggling.

"Oh! Aren't you happy! I take it something happened to you today or was it someone?" She asked slyly.

"Oh Tomo-chan I'm so happy!" She sighed overwhelmed by the emotions that were overtaking her.

"I take it it was a someone then…" She suggested. Tomoyo smiled on her side of the phone she didn't think her friend would recover this fast from her past relationship.

"I know I'm being silly, I know I can't have him but…I just can't help feeling this way!" She felt like a high school girl talking to her best-friend about her latest crush.

"Stop talking non-sense Sakura-chan you know that some men would give uptheir arms just to have a dinner with you!" She teased

"Mou! Tomoyo-chan its not funny Syaoran-kun's not just any man." She retorted.

"Oooh not just any man unh…and on first name basis too. It seems like I missed out on a lot today…" Sakura blushed she'd been caught red-handed now Tomoyo wouldn't let it go till she told her all about their dinner. She could almost feel her evil smile from the other end of the line.

"Mama! Shun stole my doll and won't give it back!" Sakura heard the voice of the little Misao through the receiver.

"It's not true! She's lying!" Sakura's smile widened.

"Raaah those two can really be annoying when they want to be. Let me fix this Sakura I'll be back in a second." Sakura could hear her scold the conniving little boy. She sighed thinking how lucky Tomoyo was to live this life.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I really need to go Misao seems to have a fever…" Tomoyo explained.

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan I wanted to go to bed early anyways."

"One more thing Sakura-chan… I know we've talked about it countless times now but I really want you to come over for the end of your pregnancy. I don't feel too comfortable having you alone in that apartment like this…"

"Tomoyo-chan I assure you that I have everything under control here. You also have to take care of the little ones; I wouldn't want to be a bother to you all."

"Just remember that I'll always have a room ready for you if you change your mind." Tomoyo sighed defeated.

"I will Tomoyo-chan…" She whispered and pressed the end of the conversationswitch on her mobile phone. She stretched a little bit and walked to her room.

"Time to go to bed!" She went to the bathroom to change and get ready.

"Unh? The phone again! I wonder who it could be…" She wondered picking up the phone from her bed.

"Hello?"

_Li's Condo _

"Can't believe you flirted with her like this Syaoran!" He talked to himself.

"Is something the matter Master Li?" Wei, Li's butler asked popping out of nowhere.

"Don't do this to me everagain Wei! You scared the hell out of me!" He shrieked clutching his chest.

"Master Li seems out of it today. I didn't know I could catch you off guard. I guess I still have things to teach you Syaoran-sama?" He smiled kindly.

"No thanks I think I had enough of your demonic training." He joked with his the old man.

"Your father called Syaoran-sama…" The elderly man said taking a grave look.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He didn't really explain what was wrong but he seemed rather annoyed…"

"Oh?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I wonder what you did to enrage your poor father again…" The old man said smiling

"I wonder what I did myself…" He young man answered thoughtfully.

"That's a new one Syaoran-sama! You didn't do it on purpose this time." Syaoran snickered and looked at the old man.

"Stop it with the sama already! Keep it for my "poor father"."

"Unh? Who could be calling me at this time of the night?" He exclaimedtacking his cell phonefrom his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Greetings Li-san! How's it going?" Eriol's voice rang out of the receiver.

"You vile snake! You dare to call me at 10:00 pm like this and speak to me like nothing happened!" He hissed.

"Woah! Calm down my friend! I take it the date with the cherry blossom didn't go as planned…" He replied cheekily.

"Not really the date was a complete success…Hey wait a minute! It wasn't really a date and you forced her into it!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Eriol replied knowingly.

"So how'd it go? Did you ask her out already?"

"That's not the point Hiiragizawa! I looked really stupid out there when I told her you tricked me into going on a dinner with her." He chided

"Really? And here I thought I helped you out with it" The blue-haired man mocked.

"You fiend you really had to meddle with my sentimental life."

"As much as I hate to stop this conversation I have to leave the office and see my family so I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow! You'll fill me in with the details then Ja!" He hung up before Syaoran even got a chance to say something.

"Kuso! He got away with it!"

"You were talking with Eriol-kun I see…" The old butler inquired.

"Eh? The phone's ringing again…"

"Hello?"

"Father what's wrong?"

"I did WHAT?"

_Sakura's apartment _

"Hello Sakura-san" Aoshi, Yamura scoffed from his end of the line.

"Yamura-san!" Sakura hissed. She was surprised at first to hear his voice but she quickly recovered as anger overtook her. She forgot all about Syaoran's warnings and lashed at the arrogant lawyer.

"I take it you received my letter?" He supposed.

"You….! You…!" She fumed unable to contain her anger any longer.

"There…There…Where are you manners my little daughter-in-law? That's one of the reasons why I didn't want youto raise my grand-child." Sakura snapped she sealed the rational part of her brain that was telling her to end the conversation and blurted out the first thing that came up to her mind.

"You should at least try to get confirmations before saying that my baby is your son's little memento."

"Wh-what do you mean by that!" The old man choked. Sakura smiled victoriously she had done it!

"You should now what it means…"

"Would you mind telling me who the father is then?" Sakura's newfound smile disappeared from her face. What could she say to get out of this mess now!

"It's none of your business Yamura-san!" She screeched

"I'm afraid it is my business Kinomoto-san. You do know that this is a very important matter for my family…If you really don't want to tell me his name then, would you rather prove that you're not lying by taking DNA tests?"

"I won't allow you to touch our baby! And he wouldn't allow it either" She said desperately.

"Oh here "he" comes again? He's quitethe mysterious type isn't he?" He mocked.

"You better watch what you say about him Yamura-san, my boyfriend is a very important person!"

"Oh is he? I'm starting to get exited will you tell me who he is!" He snarled taking a littlepleading voice.

"He's the son and the heir of the big magna Li Ryun!" She clamped her mouth shut but it was already too late the harm was already done and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"What! The Lis! You must be bluffing. If this isn't true I'll make sure you regret it later…!" He growled before hanging the phone. Sakura looked stunned for a couple of seconds and slowly sat on her bed. She rolled over the whole conversation in her headand she buried herface in her pillow when she realized what she'd just done. She felt like crying now. This was how she repaid him for his kindness…

"_Sakura you're so stupid!_" She thought bitterly. She looked at the clock; it was 9:30 but she didn't feel like sleeping anymore. She got up to make herself a little snack.

_Li's Condo _

"Eriol I'm not kidding, give me Sakura's phone number now!"

"Heeyyy! What in the world happened to you? You're being so bold lately are you sure you're the same Li, Syaoran?"

"I don't have time to joke around with you!" Syaoran muttered coldly.

"Are you planning to hurt her?" Syaoran was surprised by Eriol's sudden change of tone. He suddenly realized just what he would've said to her angry as he was. She probably had a good reason for saying what she said…

"You know I wouldn't be able to do something like that to her…" He said calming down.

"I just want to make sure she's ok…"

"I don't really understand what this is all about but I'll trust you on this"

"Stop yapping and give me her phone number already!" Syaoran joked!

"Are you sure you're not being a little too aggressive?"

"Eriol…!"

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Well umm this is it…I hope I didn't lose you with all these phone calls lol! I thought it' be interesting to present it all like that. I'm starting school next week so I might be able to update one of my stories. I wonder…which one…. And _Kawaii Bell _thx for taking the time to review both my stories. I'm so happy you reviewed B.O.T.W. You rock! I'm tired now…So I think I'll just go to bed…Another short chap for my short chappie lovers! R&R plzzzzzzzzzz!


	5. We're Together Then?

Hey hey!!! I'm back with a new chappie!! School's starting next week…Sucks…But guess what! I only have school 3 days a week!!! College rocks! Anyways aside from that, I just read the reviews for this chapter and I couldn't help but smile when I looked at all of them (I'll try finding some time to read your stories _Wolf Blossom_ I'm just very busy lately…Registration and looking for a job just ate most of my time this week… You're french Ange Noir? I was wondering cause of the name…). Anyways… I'll just write this now since I have nothing else to say…

_Disclaimer:_ I own CCS (in my dreams) I own Li (in my dreams itoo) and I own this story (I don't have money to copyright it though so don't steal it plz....)

**

* * *

**

**We're together then?**

"Hello? Is this Sakura, Kinomoto?" Sakura tensed as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

"L-L-LI-SAN!" She shrieked.

"Yes it's me Sakura…" He answered with an ironic tone. Sakura winced inwardly. She knew she was in for it now! He would surely fire her now or even worse tell her father-in-law.

"Hi h-how did you get my phone number?" She suddenly realized that she had no reason to believe that he knew about her little slip up.

"Oh…Eriol gave it to me…Sorry about the late call…I didn't wake you up I hope?" She almost squealed of delight. He didn't know about it! At least not yet…It still gave her a little time to find a way to tell him about all of this.

"No…You didn't."

"Good because I thought you'd be exhausted after that discussion with Yamura." She gasped, he knew…

"Ano…Erm…"

"What exactly did you tell him? My father was furious! Even I never managed to make him lose his cool." He snickered. Tears where already forming in Sakura's eyes; why was he acting so composed couldn't he just insult her and end this already?

"Gomen Li-kun…" She choked she knew he didn't care about her apologies right now and she understood…He had the right to be mad after what she did.

"Don't fret…You shouldn't worry about things like that and it was pretty funny to hear my father so panicked!" He laughed softly.

"I know…I messed up please just…forgive me. I didn't want it to come out that way I didn't" She was too stuck in her own dark world to hear what he had just said.

"I told you I forgave you already didn't I?"

"And I didn't know he'd react that way! I didn't know he'd take it that seriously! I'm so sorry?" She pleaded.

"Sakura I told you it's o-k!"

"And…"

"SAKURA!" He shouted frustrated.

"Hoeeeeee gomen gomen gomen!!! I didn't think Li-kun would get this mad!" Sakura ranted.

"Sakura calm down!" His deep voice woke her from her trance.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled sobbing.

"Dear lord will you listen to me already! I told you it was o-k! And what's up with the Lis all of a sudden! I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"Gomen…" He hissed frustrated. This was starting to get old…

"Its ok Sakura-san I assure you…"

"I…"

"Lets keep it there Sakura-san or we'll be doing this until tomorrow morning." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You're really ok with this?" She asked still unsure.

"You're really impossible you know?" Syaoran answered softly.

"I know…" She flushed hard. He was affecting her even on phone! She really had it bad.

"So what are going to do about it?"

" Hoe? About what?"

"About what you and I and our baby." He answered squarely

"HOOOEEEE! We didn't…Did we?" She rambled.

"Of course not silly…I can't believe how gullible you are!" Surprisingly the thought didn't really bother him. He wanted her more then ever! He was starting to get scared of those ideas that where forming in his mind.

"Aa gomen…" She blushed furiously.

"What are you apologizing for Sakura-san! We really have to do something about that attitude of yours…My parent's wouldn't want me to marry a defeatist."

"M-MARRY! You're getting married!? To whom?" She screamed almost desperately. Syaoran smacked his forehead. This girl really was dense! And it made her so adorable!

"Apparently I'm getting married to a certain Kinomoto, Sakura. I heard that she's pregnant with my child." He simply explained.

"Oh…I'm really happy for you!" She said hiding the disappointment in her voice

"Wait a minute…I heard that name somewhere before…"

"Hoe!!! That's my name!"

"Yes…"

"The woman you're getting married to has my name!! What a coincidence!" She exclaimed.

"…"

"That's…that's" She didn't know what to tell him. She felt like pleading him not to get married to that other Sakura and take her instead but, she knew that it wasn't meant to be.

"Sakura you are that woman…"

"He?"

"Ano um…Li-san I didn't know relationships like these were allowed at work. I don't think your father would see it all with a good eye…" She blurted a blush slowly creeping on her face.

"Are we still talking about the same thing here Sakura-san? Because I'm not too sure about it…"

"I thought you said we had to get married…" She said a little disappointed.

"We do…That's the only way out of this mess isn't it? We wouldn't want my parents to think that I just took you in my bed and then disposed of you when I had my fun." He repeated exactly what his father had said to him a little ealier.

"Hoe! That's not true! I'm sure that never happened!" She was starting to get confused. Where was this conversation going anyways?

"I know it's not true but now that you said it to Yamura-san everyone in my family thinks it is!"

"Gomen…"

"Sakura I told you it was ok countless times already!"

"H-hai!"

"We have to do something about it now…Obviously Yamura-san didn't take your little talk lightly. He directly called my father to make sure he knew about it all… My mother should be informed of this by now too…" He gulped imagining his mothers reaction.

"What can we possibly do! It's not true we shouldn't lie about something important like this! I'll fix it Syaoran-kun! I have to call Yamura-san and tell him that it's all a lie!"

"No you won't!" he pressed

"Why not?" She asked

"I'm sure you know why it wouldn't be a good idea…"

"He would make you regret ever muttering those words if he found out it wasn't true. I'm sure he'd fin a way to use it against you in front of the court. And I don't think my father would let you be my chief-accountant if he found out that you were lying…" he said grimly.

"Ano…"

"You wouldn't want to lose your baby and your job now would you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good then we'll have to find a way to back-up all that you said…"

"But…"

"Don't worry about it…Everything will be alright! I promised to help you when you needed and I intend to keep that promise" He silenced her before she had a chance to protest.

"If you say so…"

"Why are so stubborn Sakura!" He joked.

"You're pretty stubborn your self my little wolf." She chided

"I know…Aren't we made for each other?"

"Hoe?" Syaoran cursed under his breath. He had done it again! He really had to watch what he said around her…

"Sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for" She said mimicking Syaoran's voice.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." He laughed softly.

"Heeeyyy what are you trying to insinuate!"

"Nothing nothing sweetie pie…"

"Hoe?" She reddened. Was she really talking with Li Syaoran right now?

"What is it honey are you embarrassed" He teased. Sakura's blush darkened.

"We have to talk like this now if we really want to be convincing."

"Hoe?"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to you know…"

"I want to don't worry about it…" Of course she didn't get the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Ok then my love!" She squealed

"Unh?" It was Syaoran's turn to blush.

"You really are devious my cherry blossom"

"Of course! We were made for each other weren't we?"

"Definitely!"

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Jeez I have less time then I thought I'd have so I'll stop here. The thing is I wanted to add this part on the previous chapter but I decided against it because I was tired… So this is like a half-chapter if you want to call it like that. What will we do about it? I wonder myself…Hmmm I think that to make up for this I'll make the next chappie a little longer. I don't know what to write now too! Talk about writers block heh! If this keeps up I'll just switch to my other story and update this one when I deblock! So I give you this super-small chapter and I'm off to watch some FUTZBALL!!!


	6. That's Not How it is Mother!

Erm…Last chapter was just a joke by the way…For those who wondered when I reread it myself I almost felt like merging it with the fourth chapter. Still it got me a couple of funny reviews so I'm happy! To tell you the truth I really thought you guys would snob me because of the shortness of that chapter.

Some of you guys rose some points that got me thinking. For example _Ange__ Noir _that thing you said about Touya really surprised me! I realized at that time that in my mind Sakura's family wasn't supposed to be in this. So now I wonder if I should add them now… I think it's because I've paired up Tomoyo with Eriol in this and I wasn't planning to put Mei-Ling in either. In my mind, Touya's always with one of those two for him to be important in the story. I don't like it when he's just added to be the over-protective brother. And the good old Fujitaka…Well he probably won't make an appearance in this…I really don't like the character he's too nice and gentle (And I really don't like to type his name for some reason XD). He's a dull character both in the anime and the manga. And Nadeshiko well…she's dead so let her rest in peace…

_Wolf Blossom _Sakura's pregnant for god sakes! She can't do that with him! Is it even healthy for the baby lol?! I don't think I'd be able to describe such scenes either. Like I said I'm not the descriptive type and lemon scenes are all about descriptions. And hmmm I wouldn't want to traumatize the younger readers lol! Of course it doesn't mean that I won't get those two to make-out or anything…A little soft-core action never hurts hehe.

There are a couple of other reviews that got my interest but I won't elaborate or I don't think I'll be writing a sixth chapter. This might suck because I don't know where to go from here…So please give me some feedback on this one. I know that it'll be very hard for me to get this right.

_Disclaimer:_ I own CCS (in my dreams) I own Li (in my dreams itoo) and I own this story (I don't have money to copyright it though so don't steal it plz....)

**

* * *

**

**That's not how it is Mother!**

"Boy! What was that all about…?" Syaoran wondered as he pressed the end button on his cell phone. He opened the door of his condo to find his butler right behind it. He jumped backed startled by his sudden appearance "God Wei! You really want to kill me!"

The old man smiled gently moved out of the way to let him inside "Your father just called saying that he wanted to inform you that your mother was on her way here…"

Syaoran's eyes widened "My mother…She's on her way here" He gulped he knew by her coming to his condo that he was in for it.

As if on cue a sharp knock was heard in the house. "Speaking of the devil…!"

He turned around to answer but the old man gestured him not to bother "Thanks Wei I'll quickly go get changed!" The old man nodded and walked back in the direction of the front door.

He looked at himself and frowned "Mother would surely move in again if she saw me looking so scruffy." He closed the door to his room hearing Wei greeting whoever was at the doorway.

Quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. He changed into a comfortable yet casual apparel. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. "Syaoran you look perfect!"

He toddled back to the door out of his room and groaned before turning the knob "I hope she's not too mad" As soon as he got out of his room his mother's cold voice greeted him "Hello Xiao-Lang…I've heard very disturbing news from your father today…"

Syaoran wished instantly that he hadn't stepped out of the room. He could feel his mother's aura throughout the house and it froze him on the spot. "What were you thinking Xiao-Lang engrossing one of your employees like this?" She gave him a cold stare. He fidgeted not able to take his mother's glare.

"What does this woman want now? Is she after your money!?" She asked him squarely. He gaped at his mother unable to answer. He then thought about the woman in question, for some reason he felt a surge of energy and found enough courage to talk back to his mother. "Mother she's not like this! Sakura's not that type of woman!"

Yelan raised a brow and sat down on a couch in the living room. She signalled him to come and sit next to her. Reluctantly, he moved forward and sat next to his mother. "You seem fond of that woman. Could you possibly be planning to take her as a wife?"

Syaoran blushed furiously, he looked away from his mother; he was sure that if she saw his face she would understand. He didn't need her to know about these feelings he had for Sakura.

"Well?" She asked a point of annoyance evident in her voice. "I don't know where we are…We're together I think…" He replied smiling sheepishly. Of course, his mother didn't know how well those words explained his situation.

His mother looked at him incredulously. "Don't tell me that you are planning to abandon her Xiao-Lang!" The amber-eyed man smiled, his parents were so predictable. "No of course not! This baby is probably the best thing that happened between Sakura and me!"

"Are you sure? I'd be really saddened if I were to learn that my only son runs around chasing skirts." She warned him and stared at him intensely to prove her point. He gulped, now he knew where he got his glare. "Yes Mama!"

She gave him one last incredulous look and her expression softened. "When will I get to meet this Sakura? Your father told me that she's a very beautiful and polite woman." He stared at her unbelievably. "Hmm I don't really know. I'll have to talk to her about it I guess."

She smiled gently and looked at her son fondly "It's good to hear that you've fallen for this young woman. I was starting to think that you wouldn't give us an heir…" He almost choked on his own saliva. His mother was really taking it easily. He didn't she would be this happy about it all.

"Xiao-Lang when are you planning to ask her?" This time the young man choked and started to cough uncontrollably unable to catch his breath. Yelan gave him a quizzical look and finally decided not to bother. "Well when were you?" She pressed frowning.

"Mother I'm not really sure about this we didn't really talk about it yet and…" He rambled but his mother cut him before he could say more. "You know we can't let her deliver outside the family. It's already bad enough that you consumed your relationship before getting married and I won't have it any other way!"

Syaoran blushed madly he knew that if he looked at himself in the mirror he wouldn't be able to see the difference between the crimson red pillow he was sitting on and his face "Mother you're so old fashioned! Relationships and marriages don't work that way anymore."

She gave him yet another odd look and answered "Is that so it'd be good for you to realise that the Li's aren't like the other families. We have values and traditions; I won't let you throw away this treasure you're so fortunate to possess.

"I know…I know Mother. You gave me this sermon countless times already. I know how this is important for you but I can't force it upon Sakura…" Syaoran looked miserable now. He remembered that this was all an act and there was no way this could ever come true.

Yelan looked at lost of words for a moment but she finally recovered and moved a little closer to his mother. She put her arm around his shoulders and brought him a little closer to her. Syaoran tensed, what was his mother thinking?!

"Now why would this girl accept to share a passionate night with you? If you say she's not that type of woman it'd mean that she really wanted to be with you no? That she loves you?" Syaoran winced; his mother really had no idea! This baby wasn't even his and he was desperately in love with a woman who didn't even see him that way…

"She doesn't really know how intense my feelings for her are. I just thought that she might get overwhelmed by them. I don't want to scare her away." Yelan gave him yet another suspicious look but after seeing her son's miserable face she brushed it off.

"Your relationship with this women interest me…Where are you exactly with her? I have a feeling that you're not as close as you pretend to be…" Syaoran didn't know what to answer to that. His mother knew he was hiding something. He reflected for a couple of seconds trying to find something smart to say.

"The thing is that she had a fiancé…Yamura's son was with her and I didn't want to intrude. I loved her since then and when I heard that her fiancé had passed away I thought that the path was cleared for me and I went on the offensive…" Yelan nodded and she was about to ask him why Yamura had been the one to inform them of this predicament.

Syaoran continued as if he had read his mother's mind "Yamura thinks that she's bearing his grand-child now and he's trying to take the baby away from her and I guess that forced us to speed up our relationship a little…" Yelan smiled playfully "Now that sounds like a set up to get Yamura off this girl's back."

Syaoran fell off the couch "But…knowing you Syaoran you wouldn't help anyone you don't know unless you're very close to them…So either way it'd mean that you're in love with this girl. And I think it'd be good enough for me." He sighed relieved, his mother hadn't figured it out yet!

He looked at his mother serene expression and at first he thought that the woman he had in front of him wasn't really his mother. He didn't usually talk this openly with his mother. He smirked thinking that this mess had done some good at least with his mother.

"Xiao-Lang…" He looked up at his mother. She stared at him gravely. " I Seriously don't know what to think of this…" He laughed softly "Neither do I Mother…I guess this is how it must feel to be in love…"

**

* * *

**

**Male Author **

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

I know I was supposed to write a bigger chapter. But if I'd gone further I would've had to continue with Sakura's family and I still don't know who's going to be in this family exactly… And I'm also very sad since my two favorite teams (Steelers and Falcons) lost this week-end and the analysts are starting to stay that they're wont be hockey this year… I'm so depressed seriously… Anyways I don't know if I'll write the next chapter tomorrow…I mean I don't have school or anything but I want to watch sum anime!!! Hopefully next chap will be up by next week-end…That's about it Bubye!!!


	7. Hi Niichan

Erm this is pretty weird…I start new chapters not knowing what I'll be writing in them…I tried not to make Yelan too out of character. Considering the reviews I think I did a pretty good job…And yes what she said was a little confusing…Even I don't know how to interpret it all… I wrote some weird things last chapter… I'll have to edit that chapter…Thx to everyone who reviewed last chapter (Writing all your names is too long but you know yourselves he he…). Wow _WolfBlossom_ do you ever rest I was reading my mails today and all I saw were updates from your stories lol! I wish I was that passionate about what I'm doing… Actually I'm reading Tsubasa…I knew they were making an anime but whatever… I don't really like Tsubasa…Not that I like CCS or anything…I just like the damn thing because of the fics.

**

* * *

**

**Hi…Nii-chan**

Sakura rolled over and over in her bed…She was moving in and out of her blanket for an hour or so…She'd been playing the conversation she had with Syaoran continuously in her head. She felt like jumping on her bed to get rid of all this excitement. She was living a dream and she didn't want to get out of it.

She finally decided to get out of bed since she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep excited like she was. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. A romance movie was on, she sighed giving in to the overwhelmingly corny dialogues. She snuggled in the couch imagining herself in the place of the main characters.

"I want you Ryo-kun!" The actress shouted almost desperately. "If you knew how much I do too…" The man called Ryo growled sexily. "W…what are you doing Ryo n…not here!"

"…" Sakura blushed to the root of her hair. She jumped on the remote control and quickly turned off the television. "Seems like watching the television at this time of the night is out of the question…" She knew it was pretty childish of her but she still couldn't see things like that without getting embarrassed…

She got up and walked back into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She still didn't feel sleepy and she didn't know what she could do to pass the time. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk. She looked at the clock realizing how late it really was.

"It's already 2 am! And I'm still walking around like this…If this keeps up I won't be able to wake up tomorrow!" She paced restlessly back and forth the kitchen and the living room. It was useless she really wasn't getting sleepy.

She remembered what Syaoran about his parents finding out about the whole deal…She suddenly realized that she hadn't spoken with her brother for ages. After the death of her father 5 years ago, she was left with Touya as her only sibling and instead of growing closer they had drifted apart over the years…

"Sigh…" She exhaled noisily suddenly feeling very nostalgic. They hadn't spoken to each other since she announced him that she was getting married with Yamura…Of course he hadn't been ecstatic about the whole deal…An idea suddenly crept into her mind "What if…" She picked up the phone and looked at the receiver hesitantly. After a while staring intently at the phone for a couple of minutes she finally made her mind.

"He's not answering! Maybe he knows it's me and he won't answer." She fumed at the thought and redialed. She taped her foot nervously waiting for an answer.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU HARASSING ME AT THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT!" Sakura winced and moved her ear away from the phone. She felt like waking herself with the handset she'd completely forgotten how late it was. "Sorry nii-chan I didn't mean it…"

"…"

"Nii…chan?" The silence was really making her nervous. She fidgeted with her nightgown.

"Well…if it isn't the little Kaiiju. It's good to see that you still remember your old big brother! You could've called a little earlier you know…Some people actually work on Tuesdays." The tired man chuckled.

She couldn't help but feel jumpy and bubbly. She missed her big brother so much! Of course he didn't have to know that…"Nii-chan!" She squealed excited.

"Yer…it's me alright! How do you do?" He asked with a weird tone.

"I'm doing great you wouldn't believe me if I told you all that's happened to me this week."

"Are you sure you're alright Kaiiju?" He repeated still unconvinced.

She laughed thinking that her brother was just giving her his usual big brother act. "Yes I'm really doing great doing great!" Now if she just found a way to tell him what exactly happened without having him freaking out…

"You don't have to hide it from me you know… I know it's the reason why you called me today…" He muttered

"Hoe? H…how'd you find out!" She asked feeling nervous already!

"Sakura It's been all over the frikin news!" He replied. "You mean you didn't expect me to find out about something so big! Where do you think I live? In a hole? How can you be acting so happy? Did I miss something Sakura?" He inquired.

"He…?" What was he trying to say she had no reason to be sad…?

"I told you that little prick was up to no good. But noo… You didn't listen to me and you went off with the jerk."

"Touya…you never met him how can you judge him like this!"

"Didn't you hear what they said about that guy on TV! He's a player! He doesn't care about you!" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes she couldn't believe how unreasonable he was.

"He's a great man! And I think I like him…" She whined.

"Wait a second are we talking about the same guy? You talk about him as if he were still alive…" Sakura's eyes widened!

"D-don't tell something happened to Syaoran! Oh my god plz let it all be a lie!"

"Heh? Syao…who!" Touya asked surprised.

"Li Syaoran, my boss…Who were you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

"Wait a second I think I missed something here…Weren't you engaged with Yamura? The Yamura who died in a car accident…" He asked unbelievably.

"Oh…him…" She knew it was bad to think like that but she was relieved that the one Touya was talking about wasn't Syaoran.

"Him…? Weren't you engaged at some point?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes…but I guess I got over it." She joked.

"I can't believe you can say it so lightly! I mean the guy's dead…"

"I don't really want to talk about it…" The sad memories she'd tried to forget were slowly coming back to her.

"And at some point you said he was the only one for you...Why didn't you listen to me when I told he wasn't the one for you…" He asked sadly.

"If I listened to you Touya, no one would be good enough for me." Touya smiled and he imagined his sister's grin. "So who's that Syaoran…another jerk?"

Sakura pouted, her brother would never change. "Don't call him a jerk he helped me protect your unborn nephew" She clamped her mouth shut realizing what she had just said but it was too late the harm was done…

"…"

"Sakura I think I didn't hear that right. What did you just say?"

"Ano…" What could she say now? She didn't want to fight with her brother again!

"So I wasn't dreaming then? You really said that you're pregnant with his baby. I can't believe how inconsiderate you are! You go from one man to another and you get pregnant! Sakura… " It took Sakura a while to understand what he had just said.

"No! Touya you've got it all wrong! The baby's from Kenji not Syaoran!"

"…"

"Touya…?"

"Why didn't you call…"Touya answered coldly.

Sakura sighed discouraged "Because I knew you would react like this and as far as I'm concerned we weren't on speaking terms since I moved out of your apartment. You didn't bother to call back either." The young woman retorted dryly. She heard him shuffle around with something. "Give me your phone number…"

She almost screamed out an apology when she remembered that she had left the house clandestinely never leaving her coordinates. "Sorry I forgot…" She could almost feel her brother smirk. "Well you better be sorry I was worried sick" She huffed now she remembered why she hated living with him…

"Serves you right, you didn't have to lock me in just because I wanted to go out with a man you didn't like." He stayed silent for a moment and is deep in though and then retaliated. "Seems like you don't really regret what happened…" She was surprised by his tone, he sounded serious.

"Not really…It still hurts but if I hadn't left the house at that time to get married to Kenji, I wouldn't have been able to get the little one and meet Syaoran."

"How old is he"

"Who?"

"The baby dummy!"

"Hey who told you it's a he!" she laughed softly "I just know"

"He's been in there for 8 months now…Boy you don't know how eager I am to have him in my arms."

"And who's the man? I still don't understand what he has to do with all of this." He asked suspiciously.

"He's Li Syaoran…You know the business man…He's my superior at Li corp. and his father owns the place so he's pretty much my boss."

"…"

"I said something I shouldn't have…?"

"I really don't see what those rich pricks see in you. You're just a Kaiiju!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Mou! Touya stop calling me that or I really won't talk to you again."

"Ha ha…One more thing you said something about him protecting the baby?"

She gulped; she thought he had forgotten that part "Well hmmm…you its just that _yawn_" Touya snickered "Oh I forgot the Kaiiju needed her beauty sleep."

"Touya! I'm no KAIIJU!" She hissed exasperated.

"I know, I know…now go to bed…You need your rest we'll talk about this later…" He said gently.

"Got it…G'night nii-chan it was nice to talk to you like this…"

"I know Sakura I missed you too… goodnight"

"Sweet dreams!"

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your phone number…"

"Damn!"

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Sorry for the late update…I found a job and I really don't go on the computer as much as I used to. I'm too lazy to edit chapter 6 right now so I'll probably correct it sometimes next week-end… God maybe I'll ask my sister to be my proof-reader I really hate to re-read what I write. This chapter too must be full of mistakes… For some reason I really had a lot of trouble sorting out my grammar today. I think my English class this term is confusing me… R R PLZ


	8. My Scheming Parents

Yo! Well ummhh…LOOOOL I'm not gay! PLZ don't say stuff like that about me _Sakura-miaka_! It's really weird o0. _Doggie-Love _ME LOVE REVIEWS! How the heck did you get a concussion _Wolf-Jade_? You play contact sports or something? And thx to everyone else who reviewed last chapter. We're almost at a 100 o0…YAY! Work is a pain! Oh my God I'm rambling I think I ate too much pudding! iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lets get this show on the road. I hate always deletes words when I transfer the chapters to my account! I decided to reread both my stories and I really flipped when I noticed how many words they had deleted!

**

* * *

**

**My Scheming Parents**

"Mother I have work tomorrow can't we talk about this a little later?" Syaoran whined.

"No..no Syaoran we must talk about this with your father! We have to plan the wedding. We'll all start building your new mansion. Buy the clothes for the wedding, the gown and the cake…"

Syaoran's eyes widened "Woah! Calm down mother I said we weren't sure we'd get married just yet!" Yelan gave him a critical look and he shut up "Nonsense Xiao-Lang! How far is she with her pregnancy?"

Syaoran cringed he couldn't possibly tell her that she was about to give birth "Hermm she's almost due…about 8 months!" She gave him another look "Xiao-Lang she can't be very far through her pregnancy…You would've talked to me about it earlier if she was…no?"

"She's almost due…about 8 months if I remember correctly." Yelan looked at him disbelievingly shocked by the news. "Are you sure you weren't planning to abandon this girl?"

"I already told you that I wasn't ma. Stop worrying about that!" Yelan's eyes twinkled. Syaoran gulping knowing that he was in big trouble. "I…" As if on cue, the bell rang. Syaoran jumped up from his seat to answer at the door. "No you don't young man! Wei will get it for us!"

The brown haired man sighed defeated and slowly walked back into the living room. "Syaoran…I'm really starting to doubt what you said about your relationship with his girl…" She was about to continue but was interrupted "Where's that little rascal!" A man in his late 50's stepped into the room.

"Father…" The middle-aged him considered him for a moment and turned to gaze at his wife. He relaxed when he saw her nod "What are you trying to pull Xiao-Lang! I know your mother and I always pushed you to make us an heir but it didn't mean that you had to go off and fondle with the first women you see!"

The middle aged man grinned. His ocher eyes twinkled mischievously. "It's not funny Ryun. Your son's been hiding this from us for-"

"-8 months I know!" He finished. She looked at him and smiled. "I take you're not really shocked by the news…" He laughed it off "Of course not, I understand him. I'd do the same if my mother had your character."

Her smile widened. Yelan looked like a completely different women in the presence of her husband "Oh don't flatter me dear. I try my best." She answered sarcastically "Oh you know I didn't mean it honey!"

"Erm…Can we get back to me here?" Syaoran coughed nervously. "Oh..right! Where were we?"

"She's almost due and mother wants me to propose to her…" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Yelan. "He really plans on staying with her." Syaoran was at loss of words "What did you think Ryun that that Kinomoto girl lied to keep Himura away from her baby?" Syaoran tensed, she was on to him.

"Well it did cross my mind…"

"I thought about it too but I rejected that option after discussing with him." They both turned to look at him. He squirmed realizing that he was once more the center of attention.

"When are they getting married?" Syaoran almost felt like screaming. Was it all they ever thought about?

"…"

"We can't just get married like this father…We weren't planning to anyways." Ryun's expression changed. He frowned but stayed silent.

"Dad I don't want to make that mistake…I don't want to risk losing this bond we have…Marriage is a big step and I don't think we're ready for this kind of commitment." Ryun's expression softened.

"Don't worry about it! A baby is the best way to solidify a relationship. Trust us you're the perfect example." He said patting him on the back.

"Father it won't work for us we're not like you two…We're not so close."

"Xiao-Lang…I don't know what to say to convince you. I can't force it upon you but I'll ask you to at least give it some thought…" He nodded.

"I wonder why you're hesitating. I mean she's gorgeous! You have a lot of taste. You're really my son!" He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ryun don't encourage him!" Yelan smiled. Mr. Li's smiled was really contagious. "You both met her already! When are you going to introduce us…or are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not mother! We already talked about this. I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet you."

"I wonder why you hid it from us Xiao-Lang. That baby is great news? Wait…wait…Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know…Sakura wants it to be a surprise." He realized that he didn't even know the gender of the baby. Some father he'd make…!

"Oh really? I guess we'll have to wait a little longer then!" He said visibly disappointed. "One more thing Xiao-Lang I want you to ask her to stop working." Syaoran paled "Father you can't fire her…"

"Woah…Woah calm down son don't jump to conclusions I was just asking you to manage her. We can't have her walking around and stressing at work at this stage of the pregnancy."

"She won't have it father. You heard me talk to her about it…"

"Well back then I didn't know she was pregnant with your child. You'll just have to force her then. You're a man after all!" Yelan looked at him disapprovingly.

"Ryun…"

"Sorry honey…I guess I'm not one to talk ha ha! I'm a perfect gentleman!" Syaoran nodded inattentively. He was starting to get real tired.

"Oops looks like we're boring you…You should get to bed before you really fall asleep." Syaoran nodded.

"I take it you're staying for the night?" He stated after looking at the time "Should I ask Wei to prepare the guest room for you?"

"No don't bother him, we'll manage. We'll just chat a little more before going to bed. Goodnight son."

"G'night" They watched him walk to his bedroom.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ryun asked.

"I wouldn't say no…What are you proposing me?"

"Glenfidish, Amarula or would you rather drink some of that fine wine. It's a 1906! That's almost a collector's bottle! I'd feel bad drinking something so expensive out of the blue; maybe we should ask him first? Oh what is that bottle of Jack Daniels doing in his bar? I'll throw it away for him; drinking booze isn't good for him."

"Ryun…I think you were too easy on him. I don't think he really realizes what's awaiting him and how this baby will completely change his life…" He sighed.

"Give him some slack Yelan. I think the boy has enough common sense to understand that he can't let this child grow without a father or a mother." He picked up the glass and walked back into the living room.

"You know I don't believe your nonsense. Any girl in her right mind would accept a marriage proposal made by our son. He's a Li after all." Ryun raised a brow.

"May I remind you how you hesitated before finally deciding to accept my offer?" Yelan reddened.

"That was different Ryun…I'm not your average woman."

"Oh! I give it to you. You're special alright! But I trust Syaoran with his choice. The Li men know how to choose there women."

"Don't push your luck Ryun… I don't need to hear your macho speech"

"Don't you think this is the perfect opportunity to tie him down?" He smiled playfully.

"Oh it's the first time I've ever seen Syaoran with a woman. I was starting to despair!"

"We can't have him ruining this opportunity now can we?" The middle aged man asked.

"But tell me first Ryun, how's that girl? Is she really as Xiao-Lang's says she is?"

"She's all that and more Yelan. A real pearl, she even has her own fan club at work. I don't think she's a gold-digger if that's what's you mean…" Yelan nodded relieved.

"Do you think he'll decide to propose?" Ryun asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I won't let him off the hook Ryun. He'll marry that girl whether he likes the idea or not. I'm sure he'll thank us when it's all over."

"Don't be so aggressive dear! You know him; if he finds out that we're trying to set him up, he'll try to go against us! He's almost as stubborn as you."

"What should we do then, standby and watch?"

"We'll also add our little touch to speed up the process…"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked obviously interested.

"Well I could give him the company a little earlier…" He said thoughtfully.

"Ryun you can't be serious. He's not ready for this kind of responsibility yet!"

"Yelan…He won't take us seriously unless we do something that drastic. I was starting to think about retiring anyways and I'm sure Syaoran will manage just fine with a little help." Yelan still looked unconvinced but she didn't voice out her thoughts.

"I don't understand your plan Ryun…Where's the catch?"

"The only condition I'll put is that he gets married before she delivers."

"What makes you think that he'll go along with this? I mean its Xiao-Lang we're talking about here…"

"He'll go along with this trust me…" She exhaled noisily.

"I'm not convinced dear but I'll let you try."

"When this is all settled how about you and I go on a looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnng trip. It's been a while hasn't it?" He pulled out a pair of plane tickets. His eyes shined cheerfully.

"Oh dear you really planed it all!" She got up and walked up to him. He opened up his arms and embraced her. They waltzed, moving harmoniously to some imaginary melody.

"Do you think they'll be happy like we have been?" Yelan asked dreamily.

"Of course they will be and we still are…"

"Right…" They embraced tenderly not noticing Wei smiling down at them.

**

* * *

**

**Male Author**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Well that's about it…This story doesn't inspire me…It's kinda scary…Neways I had to get it over with. I was starting to stretch this family reaction thing a little too much. Peace out!


	9. The Matchmakers

I hate my fkn router i didn't have internet access for the whole wee-end and i wasn't able to update...Can't believe my luck man!

* * *

**The Matchmakers**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my father! Summoning me this early in the mourning to talk to me about marriage arrangements; he even had the nerves to threaten me. As if I'd force Sakura to marry me just because of money…Ah…how I wish that she'd really want to marry me but I know that it's impossible…Sigh!

"Hey Syaoran why the long face!" I heard the blue devil's voice greeting me. I didn't have time to waste with that pest now…I ignored him and walked towards my office.

"Why? Aren't you crabby today!" Ugh! Why does he always have to keep this annoying grin on his face!

"Look Eriol I have other things to worry about today and I won't waste my time arguing with you!" I snapped and slammed the door to my office. I really had to do something about him. "Maybe send him to one of our departments in Siberia…"

"Sorry to pop your bubble but we don't have anydepartments in Siberia." I looked up to see HIM standing in front of my door. Is he trying to drive me mad!

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?"

"Stop being an ass Xiao-Lang I just need your signature on this document." He smiled innocently; of course I knew better…

"Document? Since when do I sign the documents? Just give to my father's secretary Eriol, he's the one who has the company's seals."

"No…no the client asked for your signature on the transcript. She said you're the one she trusts…you know what I mean lover-boy." I scowled, now what was this about….

"You know that i never mix business and personal life Eriol." I riplied dryly

"Oh then whats that little thing you have for your chief-accountant then Syaoran."

"Hand over the manuscript, the sooner I sign this, the sooner I'll get rid of you."

"Hmmm doesn't look like a normal business transcript…"

"Read the title…"

"Marriage ultimatum? What is…" I looked at him stunned. "What in the world is this Hiiragizawa!" I tried to threaten him but it only came out as a squeak.

"Your father told me you'd be shocked but I didn't expect you to be speechless. I mean, I thought you wanted to marry Sakura!"

"Why…?" I didn't know what to say, my father is ready to go this far to tie me down! Resorting to Hiiragizawa still, is a little rash! "Don't you have a life Hiiragizawa? A wife and kids to take care of? Where do you find the time to pester me!"

"I always take a little time to have fun and enjoy life!" I knew he'd come up with another one of his smarty-pants replies.

"Angry…Surprised…Confused…Are you sure Sakura's the only one pregnant?" I felt like smacking him with my stapler. He really enjoyed this. Why did my father have to be so devious!

"I hope you didn't say anything to Sakura about this…"

"And ruin your surprise proposal? Never my friend" I collapsed in my chair relieved.

"Of course, if you don't ask her to marry you by the end of the month, I'll have to talk to her about it…and I might, I say might inform the press. Of course she'd find out either way wouldn't she Syaoran?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I really don't have a choice then…"

"Of course not or it wouldn't be fun!" I was stuck this time…and I knew just by looking at his evil grin that he was serious about the press part.

"One more thing before I sign this…"

**Eriol's P.O.V**

"Yess…"

"You must promise me that you'll keep Tomoyo out of this! If she hears about it, Sakura will hear it from her and she might interpret it the wrong way. " Of course, I couldn't tell him that I had already talked about it with Tomoyo…

"What, you want me hide things from my wife! You know how she loves Sakura; she'd never forgive me if I hid something that important from her."

"Eriol do you want me to sign this paper or not! Don't talk to your wife; she has a bigger mouth than you."

"OK Fine!"

"I'll sign the paper but I can't guarantee that she'll agree…"

"She'll have to agree if you ever want to own this company."

"Eriol do you think I'd ask her to marry me just for that!"

"Why not? You're parents are filthy rich!"

"Don't insult me Eriol or I won't sign your stupid paper!"

"Whining won't get you out of this one Syaoran" I couldn't help but smile.

"Humph!" He signed the paper and threw it at me. I caught in midair making sure not to rip it.

"It's for your own good Syaoran! If your father hadn't asked me to help, you wouldn't have signed the paper." I knew he was mad at me but I also knew that that mule would be thanking me for this later on.

"You tell that to Sakura!" He snorted.

"Don't worry about her…She'll be surprised…yeah pleasantly surprised."

"Leave me alone now. You got what you wanted; let me reflect on how miserable my life will be from now on."

"Oh Syaoran pregnant women aren't that evil…Ermm…Scratch that they are!" I walked out of the room smiling from to ear to ear the phase one of the operation Li, Sakura was complete.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Yes Touya"

"Are you sure…"

"No I don't need you to come over. I can manage just fine!"

"…"

"Touya I'll be okay I assure you!"

"But what if you suddenly wake up at night to find out you broke your waters. You won't be able to drive there on your own."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn! I'll just call an ambulance then or even Syaoran!"

"Here you go talking about that gaki again! I don't want you to see that rich boy…"

"Yes it was nice talking to you too Touya have a good day"

"But-"

"Bye!" Boy was my brother always that talkative? I talked to him at least 45 minutes today. Syaoran would kill me if he found out I hadn't started finalizing these semester's final projects.

"Syaoran…" I hadn't talked to him since yesterday night. I wonder if his parents didn't give him a hard time…

"Sakura? Can I talk to you for a moment" Tomoyo stood at her doorstep.

"Yes? Is something the matter? Wait a second let me get some coffee before we talk." Why was she smiling like that? I got up to fill my mug with coffee.

"You know, you shouldn't drink coffee? It's bad for the baby?" I looked at her intrigued

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well I drank a lot of coffee during both my pregnancies and look at my babies now! They're super-charged with caffeine and they jump around all over the place."

"Ha…Ha…Really funny Tomoyo…"

"Whatever…Anyways, I heard you had a date with the boss yesterday." A date when! I stumbled and almost dropped my mug. What was Tomoyo talking about!

"Excuse me…I don't think I heard that right."

"Don't try to hide it from me Miss. Kinomoto or should I call you Mrs. Li already! Eriol told me you went to grab a bite yesterday. You two went on a little "rendez-vous" hmmm?"

"Tomoyo! You know it wasn't like that so stop your non-sense already and you know very well that I've always hated that French class!" For some reason I didn't feel like joking with her today. I didn't like it when she said things like that about Syaoran and me…

"What's wrong honey, I know I'm the one who got you in that class but it's no biggy… or are you mad because I said something wrong? I didn't mean too. I though he had proposed already." I looked at her disbelievingly. She really wasn't feeling right today…

"Syaoran…propose to me? I think you caught your kid's fever Tomo-chan you're completely delusional!"

"I guess he didn't propose yet…Me and my big mouth"

"Tomoyo, Syaoran and I aren't an item and we weren't dating yesterday. We were talking about the baby!" I answered gruffly.

"Oh? So he's planning to adopt the baby. You really planned everything! How long have you two been dating?"

"Tomoyo keep the baby out of this!" His hissed exasperated.

"But you're the one-"

"TOMOYO"

"Okay…okay fine! I won't talk about the baby anymore. I know I ruined the surprise but I hope you won't forget to invite me to your wedding. I already have ideas for your dress. I sketched this gown, yesterday night when I heard the news-"

"Tomoyo when will you understand that I'm not getting married to Syaoran!" She looked at me puzzled.

"What was Syaoran's father announcement for then?" Okay this was starting to get a little scary…

"I received a letter from the head office…"

"Yes…" I asked expectantly.

"It was from Syaoran's father…"

"Yes…"

"And he said…"

"Will you say it already!" This was too much stress for a poor pregnant women.

"Well he asked me if I knew that your fiancé would ask you in marriage by the end of the month…I just assumed that it had to be Syaoran." I couldn't believe what she just said. What exactly did Syaoran say to his parents yesterday? Obviously, something was really wrong.

"Are you sure about that…I mean maybe you didn't read it correctly or something and I wasn't informed and…" I rambled I didn't know what to say. What was happening? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Positive! I know what I read. And he said that his son would propose! How he found out that I was your best friend that I don't know…"

"This must be some kind of joke Tomoyo! Tell me it is!" I asked desperately. I really wanted it to be true…to be able to marry Syaoran but…but I knew that something was wrong…This wasn't like Syaoran!

"If you don't believe me then just go ask him Sakura-chan!" I felt the heat rise up to my face. I couldn't even think about it without blushing how in the world would I be able to approach him!

"I don't think it'd be a good idea…" I whispered.

"You don't sound too happy! Cheer up you found a great guy and who knows maybe a great husband and father eventually…" She sounded so happy…How I wish I could be this optimistic too.

"I don't really know what to think…Everything is so sudden! I feel like some girl from a romance novel. It's so unreal!"

"I know! It felt like that too when Eriol started to "court" me. I really felt like a princess from the middle ages at that time!"

"Sigh…"

"Well…I think I'll let you take in all I said…you know recover from the shock…" I nodded absentmindedly and closed behind her.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

Everything had gone exactly as planned and Sakura had reacted just as I had expect her to. I skipped happily in the hall back to the art department. I was about to walk in the elevator when I noticed Eriol waiving to catch my attention.

"So how did it go?"

"It was perfect just perfect! The second phase of our operation Li, Sakura is complete!"

**

* * *

**

**Male Author **

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Well this is it…I was thinking of a way to get those two involved in the plot and I guess they fitted in my ultimatum thingy…Well I also wrote another story. Another romance story I think…I'm not too sure. Take a look at it if you find some time! This chapter was a little easier to write…The last two where just too hard; I was starting to think about giving up this story. It's a little better now.


	10. Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding**

* * *

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what had just happened…Had I really signed this transcript! Maybe the idea of marrying Sakura sounded so good that it had encouraged me to sign the paper…Or maybe I'd just lost my mind…I couldn't think of a way to break it to her now. And to top it all off all this nonsense was distracting me from my work.

I fumbled with my folders looking for a couple of documents that had mysteriously disappeared. "Can't find them when we need them!" I peered over my desk thinking that it might have fallen when Eriol came in… And of course it wasn't there!

"Hmmph! I really can't do a thing today. The world is against me! Maybe a walk would help me take it all in… I bet its Eriol's lingering aura that's plaguing me." I closed my folders and logged off my computer. I looked around for a minute and finally found the keys to my office.

I slowly opened the door and peered on both sides of the hallway to make sure that the blue devil wasn't anywhere around. I didn't need to run in to him again today. I quickly snapped the door shut and locked it behind me.

"Okay 1…2…3" I dashed past Eriol's door and looked back to make sure that he hadn't seen me. "I guess he's not there…" I turned around one last time to make sure he really wasn't there and walked up the hallway. I walked aimlessly around the floor. It felt weird to walk around and watch the others work. I usually was the one shouting at them for slacking off. They seemed… I don't know…_excited_ for some reason maybe something good was happening.

"Erm Mr. Li sir…" I turned around to look at my interlocutor. It was the scrawny recruit from the technology department. I didn't think he'd have the guts to come up and talk to me after the sermon I had given him last week.

"Hi sir…I just wanted to congratulate you sir." I raised a brow. He doubled back as if scared of my reaction. What's he scared of now?

"What are you congratulating me for exactly?" I frowned; the other employees had noticed my presence and were pointing at me and chatting quietly among themselves. What could they possibly be congratulating me for…Oh god! They hadn't dared! They couldn't do this to me. Dread overcame me and my heart gave a lurch.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to intrude." The man squeaked noticing my sour look. Maybe he meant something else…Yes maybe he was congratulating me for the big deal I pulled out last week or even for the award I won at that Business gala. I tried to convince myself that he wasn't really talking about _that_ but I couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling in my stomach.

"What are you congratulating me for? I really have no idea what you're talking about." I asked sternly. The scrawny man looked at me disbelievingly as if trying to make out what I'd just said.

"But Sir your own father sent us the good news. We thought it was already official!" I saw red and glared with all my might at the poor fellow.

"What are you talking about you dimwit!" I heard myself roar. He doubled back and almost tripped on the desk behind him.

"Will you go back to work already! We do not pay you to gossip!" I shouted at the other employees whose whispers were starting to tick me off.

"And you…Tell me what this is all about!" I glowered at him.

"Your wedding sir…With Kinomoto Sakura of the accounting department sir. I didn't know it was a secret…Or that you didn't know…or…or" He was at loss of words and I understood him since I felt the same. I stood there for god knows how long staring blankly at the sweating little man.

"You…"

"Oh no please sir don't fire me! I didn't mean to intrude" He fell on his knees.

"Get the hell out of my face and get back to work before I flush you!" He scrambled back to his feet and literally leaped back to his desk. I looked at him for a couple more minutes trying to figure out was happening when I noticed a folder parchment at my feet.

"What in the worl…HIIRAGIZAWA!" My mind went numb when I read what was written on the transcript. _We are pleased to announce the union of Li, Syaoran & Kinomoto, Sakura._

"Who wrote this! It's Hiiragizawa I'm sure of it." I raged furiously turning and scanning every inch of the transcript to find any clues.

"The company's seal! Father…! HIIRAGIZAWA!" They had it all planned…they didn't even care if I'd sign the document or not. "Where's the damned Hiiragizawa!" I started back towards his office but decide against it when I thought it over. He wasn't there anymore, I was sure of that. He was probably off goofing around and having fun at my expenses.

"I'll make him pay for his little stunt tomorrow. He'll be in for a surprise when he checks his workload tomorrow." I though evilly. Still the image of Eriol drowning in paperwork didn't relieve me. I was starting to believe that my parents really believed my little story about Sakura…Or maybe they were just trying to get back at me for lying to them…Either way it had to stop!

I would walk to my father's office and call it all off. "Yes I'll do that." I told myself confidently.

"Do you need something Mr. Li?" I heard an amused female voice. I looked up at the woman to realize that I was almost next to the accountants lounge. How in the world had I gotten there anyways?

"Are you looking for your fian-...errr Miss Kinomoto?" She quickly corrected herself after the dirty look I gave her.

"What gave you that idea?" I replied coldly. The woman fidgeted nervously; obviously she knew that she had hit a soft spot.

"Oh…nothing really…I just thought that since every time you come to this floor it's to see Miss Kinomoto and…"

"So where is she?" I cut her off; I had heard enough of her rambling.

"She's still in her office" she answered quickly. I don't know what demon possessed me at that moment but I just walked past her and walked towards her door. What was I going to tell her? I didn't even know if she had heard of this engagement already but I sure hoped that she hadn't.

"What do you think he's doing standing in front of the door like that?" I heard the women whisper to another worker.

"I have no idea, maybe he's just shy. I heard he hasn't really proposed yet…" Of course I knew I looked stupid rooted in front of Sakura's door but I didn't pay my employees to gossip and even less to gossip about my personal life.

"I suggest you stop testing your luck. I'm really starting to lose my cool." I warned them icily. The small smile that had been on their faces vanished and they too rushed back to their desks.

"Man I love being the boss around here!"

"Li-kun?" I froze. I'd just heard Sakura's voice at the other side of the door. I panicked and for a minute I thought about jumping in the dustbin to hide before it was too late. Unfortunately for me, it was already to do so since she had opened the door and I never would've fitted in the bin.

"Li-kun is something the matter?" My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She looked absolutely radiant today even though she seemed a little flushed.

"Erm yes…Sakura-san I already told you to call me Syaoran." I heard squeals behind me. I felt the heat rush up to my face. I swore to myself I would fire those two girls when I got the chance.

"Can we…well… talk inside please? I'm afraid there are eavesdroppers out here." She reddened too but nodded understandingly.

"Okay…get in then…" She moved aside to let me in.

"Ye-yes of course" I heard myself say. I really felt that it was somebody else who was walking through that door. Another me who had appeared after I had heard about the union and thought I'd be good to go through with it.

"So…can I do something for you? I haven't finished the report yet…I had a little well…er…visit and I haven't been able to get anything done.

"Weird the same thing happened to me today!" I tried to laugh but I couldn't get rid of the bad ideas that were slowly creeping into my head.

"Where you gossiping with one of the other accountants again?" I tried to ask as coolly as possible and I hoped that she couldn't detect the nervousness I felt inside in my voice.

"No I actually had a visit from Tomoyo today…"

"Hiiragizawa!" My eyes widened. Sakura jumped a little startled by my sudden outburst.

"Yes…she came today with weird news." She looked at me shyly for a minute and quickly turned away to pour in some coffee in her mug. A second late however, since I'd seen her turn a deep shade of red.

_"She knows about it"_ I thought miserably. That fiend Eriol had lied to me, he knew his wife was involved in all of this and now I had to pay for his antics.

"Oh yeah! What news? I haven't about it. Does it have something to do with this semester's drop in input." I asked with a very business-like tone.

"Eh? Oh no no no! It wasn't anything like that" She looked disgruntled for a moment but quickly recovered. Maybe playing innocent wasn't a good idea; I thought to myself seeing the unusually toothy smile that she was giving me.

"Then does it have anything to do with me because I saw a couple of employees pointing at me and whispering this mourning." She flushed a little more but gave a faint nod. She didn't look too mad…maybe it was ok to talk about it after all.

"Oh is that so? Are they speculating about my love life again?" She had an intake of breath but nodded again.

"Okay…" She seemed almost as nervous as me. And to add to my misery my other self was starting to point out rosy and inviting her lips were. Well maybe it wasn't only my other self's opinion…

"…"

"li-kun…"

"Syaoran!" I cut her off.

"Yes erm Syaoran-kun…What exactly happened with your parents yesterday?" It was my turn to be surprised I hadn't expected her to ask me about that. Especially with all that happened today…Still I couldn't think of a way of answering her without lying to her about how my parents wanted us to get married as soon as possible.

"Oh they were shocked at first" I snickered remembering my mother's expression when she had barged into my apartment. "But they were pleasantly surprised. You have no idea how long they've been on my case about the whole marriage deal. And when they heard that we were getting marri-"

"So it's true then" It took me a moment to realise the mistake that I had just made. Now it sounded like I had planned that we were going to do it without consulting her.

"No-I mean it's true that they believe that we should get married."

"Do you really think I'm a toy you can play around with!" She shrieked.

"No no you don't get it! I didn't plan this I told what I told you and they took it the wrong way and they said that we had to get married before you deliver!"

"And I trusted you with this. I knew I shouldn't have!" She continued almost hysterically turning her back to me. I didn't know what to do to calm her down so I did the first thing that came to my mind and hugged her from behind. She struggled for a couple of seconds but finally gave in.

"Look Sakura…I'm as surprised as you to hear about our _union_ but getting worked up over it will not solve anything. I'm not lying Sakura believe me..." I felt her melt in my arms.

"P-please stop whispering into my ear." She asked breathlessly.

"Oh sorry…" I quickly pulled away. She turned around and I realised that she had been crying. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry…I really didn't mean it to turn out that way. I'll go and talk to my father right away…In fact I was on my way there and…I didn't mean to offend you in any wa…" I made for the door to her office.

"It's ok…if its ok with you please stay a little bit." She grabbed me and pulled me to her.

"Is it really…?" I was completely under her charm…mesmerized by her emerald pools. She looked so frail…I couldn't resist anymore, I leaned in to kiss her. I don't know if I was dreaming or imagining it but I saw her close her eyes and lean towards me herself.

Our lips were almost touching and I could sense her shiverring in my arms. Maybe just maybe it was because she was as expectant as I was. "Ooops! I didn't mean to interrupt anything" We quickly broke away and I turned around to see none other than Eriol grinning from ear to ear at the door.

"Wasn't that hard now was it Syaoran?" The fiend…

**

* * *

**

**Black Marvel**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Yeah well…That's about it guys. Sorry for the long update guys but I was just too busy. Thx to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Somebody actually reviewed last week (Can't remember your nick right now and I can't log onto my account right now but you know who you are!)! I was really surprised Now let's just hope that they fix that fanfiction thing so I can submit this chapter. Anyways I'm in a very hp mood right now. I don't know why my head's filled with harrys and stuff…I ought to start that crossover soon…now if only someone could fill me in about how these work. It'be real nice of you. Am I allowed to post the story for the two titles or do I have to choose one? Ya it'd be really nice if I knew how that works…


	11. Is This Right?

**Is This Right?**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Well…euhmmmm" What had just…Had I really done what I thought I'd done? I had really tried to kiss Li, Syaoran. If Eriol hadn't butted in I might've actually done it! Oh bless him for his tendency to always butt in others business. I didn't know how I would've explained myself if I had done it…

"Look…Sakura…" I looked at him and as soon as I saw his facial expression I felt dread seeping inside me. He really looked upset with something.

"_Well maybe I'm not out of trouble yet_." I thought miserably.

"Sakura…I…"

"Gomen…Just forget about it didn't mean anything." I felt a weird pain in my chest and for a moment I thought I saw pain on his face too.

"Okay if you say so…it didn't mean anything hunnh?"

"Excuse me I didn't get the last part of your sentence"

"Wah? No no it was nothing." He answered vaguely. He seemed out of it for some reason.

"Sakura do you have any idea what's happening to us?"

"Hoe!"

"With my parents scheming and preparing a wedding for the both of us…" For a moment I had almost believed that he was saying that we had something going on. I didn't know what to answer. Aside from short meetings, I hadn't met Syaoran's father that often and I didn't really know what he was like. And I didn't even know what his mother looked like. I couldn't understand how they could get so worked up about the lie when they didn't even know the bride.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" He asked out of the blue. I bolted up and looked at him shocked.

"You don't really mean that Syaoran-kun." I couldn't see myself lying to them about the baby. They seemed like nice people…Maybe it would be best to call it all off before it got out of hand.

"Syaoran-kun…I don't really know if it'd be appropriate since…well you know how we're not really together and all..." He smiled.

"I promised I would help you didn't I?"

"Well it'd be better if you didn't have to lie to everyone to help me." His smile widened.

"If it's only that... You don't have to worry about it. My parents lie to me so much…It wouldn't be too bad to get back at them. Just think about as a little pay-back for all the years I've suffered to their hands." His argument didn't really convince me. It felt like he didn't how big the news of the arrival of a baby was to his parents.

"Still Syaoran-kun aren't you being a little too cruel? You said yourself that you parents have been waiting for that baby for a while now and urging you to get married. This isn't some kind of joke. It's really serious!" I snapped realizing that he still wasn't taking me seriously.

"_Oh…oh I'm starting to get moody…Calm down Sakura…Calm down Sakura or you'll look like a crybaby in front of him again._"

"Hey…Hey don't get upset we won't lie to them if you don't want to…"

"_sniff_I just don't want them to think I'm gold digger or a temptress. I don't want them to end up hating me like the Yamuras hate me now." What was I doing babbling about Yamura's parents when they had never even considered getting to know me…?

"_Maybe it was on his parents orders that he went off and got out with all these women behind my back_" I quickly shook my head to get rid of that stupid idea. He was a fraud and a liar. He didn't need his parents to get under other women's skirts…

"Well my father thinks very highly of you and my mother isn't that bad; I'm sure you'll like her too." He replied smiling slightly.

"Stop talking as if we were really getting married!" I shrieked. I wasn't sure I could take anymore of this fake love…It seemed so real sometimes…like a moment ago when we almost kissed. "_Correction when **you **tried to kiss him girl._" The annoying little voice in my head snickered. It had been too close for comfort. We had to stop that masquerade before I got another chance to mess it all up...

"Well…uhmm…yes I was starting to think that maybe we should get married…and…and" He looked at loss of words.I smiled sadly he was really trying his best to help me but he had no idea how his words were hurting me. He was willing to sacrifice himself and marry me! I didn't want to go through all this nonsense again. I wouldn't survive another heartbreak. I didn't need false hopes, a fake husband and his fake name…I wanted more.

"Well…maybe you could move in with me so I can help you with the baby and…" Just like a dream…an illusion… We would never really be husband and wife.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to Li-kun…I don't want you to do something you don't want to. I mean marriage is a big step. We can't kid ourselves we're not lovers. It's not right to force you into this kind of thing." My heart wrenched. I never should've involved him in all of this.

"But I do want to help. I've repeated it to you several times already. I want to do this and you're not bothering me at all. If you only knew-" He started softly.

"If I knew what! How it is to be hated by my boyfriend's family! To have a relationship with a man who doesn't really love me! Yes I do know how it feels and I don't want to live that ever again!" I bit back before I could stop myself. He looked at me blankly for a second. I couldn't help but feel relieved to have finally knocked some sense into him.

"I didn't know…you felt that way about this whole ordeal. Oh dear…it must've been pretty hard on you listening to me talking about the wedding and plans for our future." I choked…Why did he have to be so perfect!

"Sakura...For what it's worth…I promise you that I'll never hurt you. So if you don't believe me with this I'll call it all off right away." He stared at me…And I didn't know what to answer. I wasn't sure of what to expect of this whole story anymore. Syaoran wasn't Kenji and maybe if I gave it a try we could really end up together… "_And then you will get married live a happy life in a big castle and have a lot of children! Ya right…Sakura get a grip_" The little annoying voice scoffed.

"Syaoran…if you promise…I guess I will believe in you." He smiled. He looked so good when he smiled like that. He had been smiling at me a lot lately…Or maybe I was just imagining things again…

"OK…Then will you meet my parents? They'd be thrilled if you could…"

"I'm still not too sure about that…"

"Aww come on you don't want me to get on my knees now?"

"Weeelllll" I smiled; I couldn't really remember how long it had been since I had so much fun.

"Please Miss Kinomoto will you honor me with your presence at a banquet given in your honor by my parents?"

"A banquet you say? What type of banquet are you talking about?"

"Damn it…Those Hiiragizawas are starting to rub off on me!" I heard him curse under his breath. Okay what exactly was he trying to get me into.

"Oh Syaoran…You little sneak were you trying to pull a fast one on me!" I took my most menacing look.

"No…no it was supposed to be a surprise you see…"

"What was supposed to be a surprise" I peered at him curiously.

"It won't be a surprise anymore if I tell you now will it?" He grinned mischievously.

"You little…Tell me what this is about now!"

"You will have to come if you want to find out…" He chided. I lunged for him but didn't see the mug on the floor and slipped on it.

"Woah watch it!" Syaoran shouted as he jumped to break my fall.

"Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" I looked at him surprised at his concern. He was holding me in his arms and peering at me anxiously his gaze going from my face to my womb. I'm sure that if anyone had barged into the room we would've look to them like a happy young couple.

"It's funny I though the same thing."

"Hoe?"

"About how we'd look like a couple …" I blushed to the root of my hair when he whispered those words in my ear.

"Did I say that out loud…?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You're so adorable" He chuckled.

"Ow!"

"What is it! Does it hurt anywhere! We can go to the hospital if you don't feel well." The look on his face was priceless. It felt really good when he looked at me like this.

"It's the baby; I felt him kick. I think we riled him up with our bickering. He's taking his revenge on me…" I chuckled.

"Can I?" He looked astonished like a little boy who had just discovered a new toy. I took his hand and placed it on my belly.

"Heeeeh…I can feel him. He's really excited isn't he? It's wonderful." We were standing in that office…the three of us; like a real family. The scene brought tears to my eyes.

"What is it? Does it hurt that much?" He turned his attention back to me but kept his hands on my tummy.

"No no I'm just being emotional again." I smiled at him.

**Eriol's P.O.V.**

"And you said it wasn't a good idea to put the cameras in their office" I smiled cheekily looking at the touching scene on his television screen. Those two were really in the mood.

"You were right I was wrong big deal Hiiragizawa! Now be quiet I don't want to miss a thing! This is so KAWAII!" Tomoyo chirped.

"No point in arguing with you…" I shook my head. She was still mad at me for interrupting them before they got a chance to kiss. But I had done it for their future relationship. They simply weren't ready for that kiss and it would've brought a lot more trouble then needed.

"Will you be quiet you little pest I didn't hear what she said because of your babbling!" She hissed. I really loved it when she got angry.

"Don't forget to send the revised copy to Xiao-Lang's father I'm sure he'll be pleased to see how the two lovebirds are getting along."

"How in the world do you want me to cut off those parts without completely ruining the tape? Mr. Li will get suspicious if we mess up!"

"That's why I asked you to take care of it. I know you love editing these kinds of tapes and you're the best editor I know. We can't have Syaoran's parents learning that this is all a masquerade now can we?"

"Fine…I can't believe I married a devious man like you."

"Well you know you have this thing for calculating men." I grabbed her before she could move away from me.

"Let me go you prick!" She squealed.

"Not unless you give me a kiss…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"You despicable little man" She pounded me softly on the chest.

"I love you too" And we kissed oblivious to what was happening on the screen.

**

* * *

**

**Black Marvel**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Hope you guys like this one…I really had to sit down all day in front of the computer to get this chapter done…It looks alright now…I won't add anything else anymore I'm way too tired. It's like 3 am already! So sleepy…I'm even starting to see weird things. I think Sakura finally decided to get along with this now…But she's still not convinced about the lying part…Uhmmm I wonder what's going to happen next. And I realised that I hadn't introduced the baby yet. Well he's in now and he really helped me get this whole conversation somewhere…Neways fluffy enough I hope. See ya next week. That's if I manage to find something to write though lol. Good luck to those who have finals this month; I feel your pain (Actually I don't I'm already done and I didn't have finals this semester he he)


	12. Smile

**Smile**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The past few days had gone by like a breeze, with no big projects to write or whatsoever. I really didn't do much at work besides the daily reports and I had a feeling it had something to do with Syaoran.

"Ever since our little cuddling session" I still feel giddy just thinking about it.

_You're hopeless _you'd say but that'd be without understanding how overwhelmed and lost I'm feeling right now…

Syaoran had been excessively attentive of me after that "peculiar moment" if you know what I mean. I guess our relationship had changed from being coworkers to something more…I still had to figure out what this "more" meant for the two of us though.

He walked me in and out of my office and literally chased me around my own department. I couldn't even go to the restroom without having him following me closely behind.

I found it very sweet of him but he sometimes got out of hands, snapping at any male who came too close to me or threatening any employee who gave me a hard time.

My female peers who hadn't seen this sweet side of him before were starting to find him even more attractive and they weren't too happy with us getting together.

Things were getting pretty nasty and I'm sure that even Syaoran wouldn't be able to fix this problem without firing at least half of his employees.

I was starting to think about taking my maternity leave to get out of this hellhole but leaving "my Syaoran" with these horny women (Not that I have any rights on him or anything...But as my fake fiancé, I still had some types of privileges and I intended to make that clear to everyone.); kept me from doing so.

Sometimes I wonder how and when this crush developed…maybe it was the first time we met or maybe the second. As far as I can remember I've always liked that man…

Even when Kenji asked me out on dates or to marry him, all I could think of was of how Syaoran had praised me at work or how he had told that I looked good that day.

At that time, I had convinced myself that what I felt for him was only admiration but deep down I always knew that it wasn't true.

I was like Kenji after all; getting married without really feeling anything for my husband. Syaoran had always been there to lend me a hand when I was in a tight spot.

Like on that day…3 years ago. I was only 22 back then and fresh out of university. I had been scouted straight out of school thanks to my good grades.

Times were hard back then even though I still lived with Touya. He had to work twice as hard to provide for me and of course I jumped on the opportunity to make money.

I thought back then that this job in a big corporation was the answer to all my prayers but that was before I actually learned how hard life really was.

The first weeks were really horrible for me with my peers constantly harassing me for various reasons. I didn't understand back then why these people were so harsh.

I didn't understand back then how envy and jealousy fueled the anger of my coworkers and that the better I became at doing my job, the angrier they got with me.

Of course there were also those who pretended to want to help you deal with this pressure and stabbed you in the back at the first opportunity they got.

But far worse than all of the others put together were my male superiors who took great pleasure into flirting with me. They were the ones who gave me the most trouble. I couldn't shoo them away for fear of losing my job and each day they grew bolder.

I never would've survived in that place without his support…

**Flashback /3 years before/**

"Oï Kinomoto did you finish the report. I gave you yesterday?" I heard one of my chiefs call behind me.

"Gomen nasai Mao-san, I wasn't able to complete it yet. » He looked at me weirdly and smirked. I shivered feeling his gaze wandering all over my body. When would he leave me alone?

"Is that so Kinomoto-san?" I froze in front of the door. He purred moving around me. A movement I couldn't help but notice reminded me of a shark rounding up on his prey.

"Hmmm…I needed this document today to get it signed by Mr. Li." Mr. Mao was a very imposing man on his 6 foot 3. His grayish brown hair, square face, glittering brown eyes and old fashion glasses gave him a kind of fatherly look; but I knew by now that he was on of the most perverted males of the company.

"I didn't know Sir…but I had so many documents to type…" I stuttered noticing that he was inching closer. I unconsciously moved into my office although quickly realizing my mistake I tried to jump out of the room but it was too late, he was already standing between me and the door.

"Just tell me if you have too much work. You know I could arrange for you to be moved directly under my care…" that was the last thing I needed back then.

"I would make sure that you are treated…appropriately" I gasped feeling his hand creeping towards my tights.

"No! No…I mean you don't need to worry about me sir" It was too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore. He backed away and stared at me for a moment his brows furrowed, still wearing a surprised look as if he hadn't expected me to react the way I did.

"Oh…I'm afraid I haven't made myself clear enough…what I meant is that if you won't let me help you, you'll find yourself crumbling under the pressure and if you keep on working like you do right now I'll have to report you to my superior…" He replied with a sickening sweet voice.

"Really Sir, everything is going along just fine. I just need a couple of days to get accustomed to this place…"

"Why are you playing hard to get unh…? I know your type you just turn us on and leave us begging. But guess what...? I don't beg I take!" He snapped. I tried to run away from him but he grabbed me before I could even move.

"What in the world is happening here?" I could feel tears welling in my eyes. He had forced himself on me.

"Li-sama! What a surprise to see you down here" He exclaimed slipping again behind his cheery mask.

"Will you let go of that girl before you embarrass yourself Miki." He quickly let go of my arm and practically leaped away from me so that I was able to get a clear look at my savior.

Golden skin, bright ocher eyes and messy chocolate hair…, for a moment I thought the god of the sun, Apollo, had come down from Mt. Olympus to save me.

"I heard things about the way you and your cronies handle the work down here but I seriously didn't think you would attack one of your subordinates." His voice in contrast to his warm and radiant exterior sounded surprisingly cold.

"Oh no…no! Never" Mao shifted nervously.

"I don't want to hear it Miki. I've had enough; you ruin the reputation of our company with your antics." I couldn't help but stare at him. He really looked out of this world…

"E-E-Enough sir…? I'm not sure I understand…" Mao stammered

"Enough Miki, now can you tell me who wrote this report." Li sighed waiving the folder in front of his face.

"Oh that report! I told her it was terrible but I didn't have enough time to write it myself. Please forgive me I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He added glaring at me.

"I'm glad you didn't have time to write it; you never seem to find the time to do your work anyways. Don't worry about that." He said with a small smile.

"W-What!"

"So you wrote the report unh…Interesting…This is senior material too…hmmm" He said turning his attention towards me for the first time since his entering the room. He considered me for a couple of seconds and turned back to get a good look at Mao's now shocked mug.

"You did a pretty good job! You even found things I didn't see. Are you sure she's a junior Miki?" Mao forced a smile.

"Well it's no surprise since I formed her. She still has a lot to learn though…"

"Puuuh-leeeez, she's already better than you and all your buddies. I guess I just got myself a real chief accountant." I couldn't believe my ears. Whas he joking with Mao-san or was he really serious? No he couldn't be serious me a little secretary… chief accountant…

"S-sir with all your due respect…You're making a very big mistake. You can't promote her like that." I looked at him and he was almost as white as the wall behind him.

"Now start packing your belongings unless you want me to call the police to settle everything." Heshook his head feebly

"That's what i thought. Now I want you out before 12 o clock so that Miss…" He turned abruptly towards me.

"Kinomoto, Sakura Li-sama"

"So that Miss Kinomoto can move into her new office"

"Well then Miss Kinomoto a pleasure to meet you. Welcome aboard! And Miki…Get going or I'll ask the janitors to dump your things in the thrash."

"See you thenMiss Kinomoto." He then did something that surprised me…He smiled

That smile would haunt me for the next 3 years…That smile…Now that I think about it, I Fell in love with that smiling Syaoran. I'm not sure if you understand but I wasn't charmed by the stoic yet beautiful Apollo but by Li, Syaoran's gorgeous smile.

**End of** **Flashback**

"Fell in love…? Now where did that come from?"

"Fell in love? Don't tell me that you…"

"In your dreams Syaoran! I would never even consider you a potential lover"

"You're breaking my heart sweetie and here I thought we were engaged now." Engaged…now that sounded weird although Mrs. Li, Sakura didn't sound that bad.

"Or were you talking about another man" He said suspiciously.

"What's wrong with thinking about other man hmmm? As far as I'm concerned we're not married."

"You're mine and mine alone Cherry Blossom." My heart made a flip in my chest.

"You shouldn't talk so big mister with all those silly girls you running after you all the time."

"You don't have to get jealous milady…You're the only one for me." I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He was standing so close…This was getting out of hands.

"Will you leave me alone Li. I was really busy." I laughed nervously hoping to hide my discomfort.

"I see. You were busy thinking about falling in love!"

"No I was working on a report before you barged into my office to annoy me."

"How is it that I don't see any reports on your desk then?"

"Because you took it you little you little sneak." He grinned.

"Rats! You saw me. And here I thought I could trick you into accompanying me for dinner."

"We'll see when I finish this report."

"Aww Sakura Stop being a party pooper, you only have this one left. You worked hard enough for today."

"You only dispatched three files this morning…" He feigned surprise.

"Oh! Really? I'm sure I sent you at least thrice as much."

"I'm not stupid Syaoran. I see what you are doing."

"Woah, woah what did I do this time."

"Li, Syaoran…"

"hey! Don't look at me like that...I'm doing what must be done Sakura for the two of you."

"You shouldn't add to the workload of the other accountants by favoring me. It's not right?."

"What right do they have to complain? They're getting paid to get the job done."

"You're not setting a good example! They think you're going easy on me just because we're engaged."

"If I really wanted to set an example Sakura, I wouldn't even let you step in this building at this stage of your pregnancy. My mother's mad enough like that. I won't let you ware yourself down with these reports."

"Syaoran you know that I need this money…"

"No! No! Don't you dare Sakura. I don't want you to think that way ever again. We're in this mess together now. Don't forget our promise."

"Syaoran…" I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. It didn't seem right to me.

"No Sakura we won't go over this again." He replied dryly.

"Okay…"

"…"

"So…will you come?" he asked looking at the clock next to the coffee maker.

"With me...for dinner that is."

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice with me?" He turned around to face me.

"Because I want to Sakura." He smiled sincerely. God he looked exactly like three years ago.

"Because you want to?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"Thank you"

"There! I finally made you smile. It's been one week since you smiled at me. I was starting to think I wasn't funny enough." He was right; I was so worried about everything that I wasn't able to enjoy myself lately.

"Will you go out with me now cherry blossom?"

"Heh!" I jumped up startled.

"To eat lunch! How many times will I have to repeat it to you?"

"Oh…I'm kind of hungry." I said hesitantly.

"Let's get going then!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me off my chair.

"But what about the report? It's due tomorrow!"

"Forget about that report already!" he huffed pulling me away from my desk.

"But…" He sighed.

"Fine…Look I'll take care of it tonight alright. Don't worry about it." Somehow that didn't sound right either.

"Hey don't you dare. I said I'll take care of it!" he shushed me before I could protest.

"I'll come back to help you finish it then."

"Raaah…You're really impossible you know!"

"What is that a bad thing?"

"Not really…I actually have a thing for irritating women…"

"Why are you complaining then? You're not making any sense!"

"Well I'd say that you are theworstI ever met." He laughed.

"Hmmmph!"

"But you can also be cute when you want to…" Syaoran can be such a sweet-talker

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked curiously as he dragged me out of my office.

"You'll see when we get there it's a surprise." He answered grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh…" So he had planned something for me. He really didn't have to…

"There you go off with that faraway look again!"

"Oh no no."

"Sakura…"

"Yes Li-kun"

"smile"

**

* * *

**

**Black Marvel**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Yay I actually managed to get my hands on a computer to type a chapter! Celebrate everybody it means one chapter for you! I suffered to type this one with a French keyboard (Because I look at the keyboard when I type, I sometimes I get confused when I configure it to English). UnfortunatelyI won't be able to post this until i get back home cause it doesn'twork at the cyber cafe.I was pleasantly surprised when I looked at the hits for the last chapter 200 or something like that… Hope we get more for this one and more reviews with that. I also managed to get my hands on a copy of HBP(Surprisingly even though I'm in Africa right now…) and whew I believe it was worth every single penny. I wentto Accra yay! First time in Guana! Yay! Neways hope you guys had fun on your vacations too cause here it was a real blast! Hope you like the chappy…It's a bit of a drag at first but I had to write it that way to explain why she likes Syaoran. I have good stuff coming up for the next chapters (They're already on paper actually. They just need some editing and typing hehe. I might take a lot of time again Sorry!)

**Miki Mao hehehehe get it?**


	13. Le Rochefort

**Le Rochefort**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Syaoran-kun when you said we were going out for dinner. I didn't expect it to be in that kind of place…"

"And what's wrong with this kind of place?" He said looking at the _Le Rochefort _sign.

"_Le Rochefort_ is an acclaimed five star restaurant; reserved for amateurs of fine cuisine."

"I know all that. I've already eaten here on dates." He replied knowingly.

"Oh…dates…" I replied unable to hide my disappointment.

"Yes, business dates. I like to make a good impression on my clientele." he retorted smirking.

"You say that the food is great yet…you still complain. Why is that?"

"This isn't the type of restaurant where you can just barge in whenever you feel like it. I reckon that this place might be booked even for the next three years." I said trying hard not to sound too arrogant.

"Well, you really know a lot about this place for someone who doesn't seem too interested in eating here." He retorted sceptically.

"My brother used to work here. He always brought pastry and sweets made by the chef. He made the sweetest chocolate cakes ah…I wonder if he still makes them!" I smiled reminding myself that I would have to call Touya tonight.

"They sure do! We have at least one thing in common…" He replied merrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as a matter of fact I'd also kill for one of his chocolate cakes" He had a way of saying things…

"So want to go in already?" he asked tentatively.

"Didn't you hear what I just said about the waiting list?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that!" What in the world could he mean by that?

"Why not…? Didn't you say that we would be eating here?" He couldn't have…

"What…? Do you think that I booked a table here three years ago or something?" Argh! How had he guessed?

"Of course not dummy!" I laughed nervously trying to hide my surprise.

"Nooo of course not!" He smiled knowingly.

"We bought a lounge here not too long ago because my mother loves this place. My parents come to eat here almost every week-end." Wow…Rich people certainly lived in another world buying rooms in restaurants.

"Oh…That explains a lot." I replied awed.

"Shall we then milady?" He took my arm and led me to the porch where the doorman opened the gate for us.

"But…but…my dress! Yes my dress! I can't go in there wearing this! I'm sure they have some kind of dress code…" He stopped walking and looked at me up and down.

"Now that you mention it, I've always wondered why you dressed so formally to go to work. I'm sure that'll be just fine." I could feel heat rushing to my face and turned away from him knowing that I most probably looked like a living tomato.

"I really don't have any other occasions to wear these and since Tomoyo always finds time to refurbish my wardrobe…"I blurted out the first thing that I could come up with. Of course, I couldn't tell him that I only did it to impress him.

"Oh? We'll have to change that then!" He said mysteriously.

"Do you have any other objections? If not can we get in?"

"But…"

"Damn it Sakura you're a real pain you know that? You really think that you don't look good enough eh?" I nodded hoping that he would give up on me and proceed on his own but I was forgetting how stubborn he could also be.

"Don't you think that she looks stunning Yamazaki-kun?" He asked the doorman.

"Oh yes! Your wife's gorgeous Li-san. The other men will surely be jealous." The young man replied happily.

"Of course! See my cherry blossom! We're not married yet though…" He puffed proudly. What was there to brag about…We weren't even in a real relationship.

"By the way Yamazaki why are you here? I though that you had your degree now."

"I wasn't able to find a real post yet. Heh…heh it's starting to get a little disturbing because I'm running out of stories to tell my girlfriend." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you drop by next Wednesday then? I have a spot in your field; hmmm…international business right…? One of my seniors left for retirement earlier than expected."

"Y-you would really do that Li-san? He gasped.

"I take it you're free that day then?" He nodded cheerfully.

"Have a good night Yamazaki-kun."

"Good evening to you too Sir; I hope that you'll enjoy your meal." And he took us inside the restaurant. It felt like stepping in another world.

The room was dimly lit and had one chandelier on every table. The tables themselves were mahogany black and made out of, I could tell, of very fine wood. They were all surrounded by at least two sturdy chairs.

These big chairs reminded me of thrones with their mountain goat and unicorn carved on each side. I found it very surprising to find these big and imposing chairs in this refined restaurant.

The mountain goat and unicorn seemed to be the emblem of this restaurant. They came on practically everything in the room: The tapestry, the crests on the walls, the drapes, the carpet and etc.

"Hello, do you have a reservation sir?" The tall receptionist asked from behind his desk drawing my attention away from the rest of the room.

"Oh it's you Monsieur Li. We've prepared everything like you ordered. If you would, please, follow me?"

"Wow…this place is really something else." I whispered in his ear.

"I know but you haven't seen everything. Look above you." I looked up to find out to my big surprise that there was no ceiling.

"It's made out of glass so we can look at the sky from in here. We're lucky! Look, there are no clouds in the sky tonight." He was right the cloudless sky was an incredible sight. Dozens of stars shimmered happily in the blue of the night as if sharing my excitement.

"Wow…this place…it's really…" I muttered struggling to find my words.

"It's beautiful unh? I though you'd like it" I didn't know what to answer…All of this just for me…

"I hope that you find everything to you convenience. Good evening Monsieur, Mademoiselle." The receptionist said with his funny accent opening the door for us.

"Thank you too." The room itself wasn't too different from the big dining hall I had seen when we had stepped inside the restaurant. Same chairs, same table and candles but the fragrance…Somehow this place smelled familiar.

"God! Where are they! Don't tell me they didn't get them for me!"

"What are you looking for Li-san?" I asked noticing him fumbling behind curtains.

"I'm looking for something…Ah! There it is!"

"What is it? What is it? Why are you hiding it?" I exclaimed trying to get behind him.

"It's nothing interesting…Hey! Don't do that!" He exclaimed backing into a corner.

"Mou! Syaoran-kun why are you being so mean? You're doing it on purpose!" I huffed turning away from him.

"Sakura…" He said softly. My heart skipped a beat I could almost feel him against me…

"I don't want to talk to you." I bit back trying to sound composed.

"Ha ha, I know you don't mean that. I was only playing with you. Here, this is for you Sakura-san."

"What is…Oh! Syaoran they're gorgeous!" He was holding out a bouquet of peonies and roses. The Roses were arranged in a heart pattern with peonies surrounding them. The peonies…That's what I was smelling. Their sweet scent reminded me of him.

"I give you my heart beautiful cherry blossom." I felt like somebody had just knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Pl-please don't talk like that…Don't say things like that!" Don't make me hope…

"Oh sorry…I was only trying to lighten the mood…Guess it didn't work too well unh?" he laughed nervously ruffling his hair.

"It's alright…I'm the one getting upset for nothing." I couldn't help but feel uneasy with the way things were changing between the two of us.

"Oh…so…ehm…Would you like to eat something? You must be hungry."

"Gosh I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" I answered quickly jumping on the occasion to change the subject.

"Great I mean! I mean…I'll go get our waiter so we can give him our orders."

"But…wait!" He disappeared before I could stop him. Great now he was running away from me.

"Great job Sakura! What were you thinking...taking him seriously. Didn't you learn anything you Baka! Baka!"

"Umh…Is everything alright Madam…"

**Li's P.O.V.**

"I seriously didn't think she would react that way. I just though that women loved these kinds of things…And here I was hoping to get closer to her tonight..." Maybe the whole dinner thing had been a mistake. She had already made it clear last week that she didn't want anything to do with me.

"You're heartless Xiao-Lang…trying to abuse of her after all she's been through." I told myself but deep down I still couldn't understand how and why this sweet and warm feeling I felt when with her could be so wrong.

"Get a grip you idiot! You can't let it get to you! You planned this whole night…Can't chicken out now!" I had to come up with something…but it was easier said then done. Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"First things first, where's that damned waiter!" Why hadn't I come up with a better excuse to leave the room? Like a phone call or something…

"Monsieur Li! Monsieur Li!" I turned around to see the waiter walking quickly towards me.

"Oh! There you are! I was looking all over the place for you."

"Oh yes Madam…"

"Miss" I corrected before I could stop myself.

"What...? Well ehm yes she informed me that you were off looking for me. Did you need something in particular?"

"Actually Miss Kinomoto wanted to have a look at the menu."

"I left the menus on the table like you ordered."

"Oh… Right silly me! Did you get it by the way? You didn't have too much trouble finding the place?"

"Do not worry everything is ready and we'll proceed just like you planned."

"Right…" Everything was going as planned…No turning back.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now. I still have some things to talk about with the cook."

"Wait! I still have one thing…" I exclaimed.

"Yes Monsieur Li?"

"The dessert…If it's still possible I would like you to change it. Instead of the tiramisu I ordered, I'd like one of your chocolate cakes."

"Oh? Yes and I suppose you would also like it to be to be moved with your dessert." He took out a notepad.

"Yes I'd appreciate it…"

"Is that all?" I nodded.

"Well then I'll come back to take your orders in half an hour or so."

"I don't have any objections. Sounds good…" He nodded and walked off quickly disappearing down the hall. I stood there a couple of seconds not really knowing what to do. Then it hit me, I was at _LeRochefort_ with my fiancé, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Let me recapitulate what happened so far today with Sakura…" Somehow that didn't sound right. As if always thinking about here wasn't enough now I had to replay to myself every single day that we had spent together so far.

"_Syaoran my friend, stay away from her and keep what little's left of your sanity._" Having conversations with one's self also wasn't a good sign…

"_You said it yourself buster! You're completely mad! Crazy! Cuckoo!"_ The little voice in my head cackled maniacally.

"Shut up!"

"Hoe! Are you alright Syaoran-kun? Who are you shouting at?" There she was…the source of all my worries and pains. Standing in the hallway, being herself, her beautiful, attractive, adorable self.

**

* * *

**

**Black Marvel**

_Born to be the champ, after the girls that is…_

Wow time sure flies…It's been a while hasn't it…Sorry about that…A lot of things happened to me lately and I'm not doing too well at school this semester. Sigh…Well I kinda deserve it for not studying lol…Oh I'll just have to give up on med school then! Too tedious for a lazy punk like me! Like I said this was written a long time ago. Typing it and uploading it was the real challenge. You guys can thank the peeps who reviewed lately and reminded me that I was writing these stories lol! Like I said my focus is now on my life. I'm trying to get things done right now (Starts with the girl of course). I'll try to update frequently since I'll officially be on break in two weeks. Anyhow ya, that's it! Gimme a break now, I need to study for my finals.


End file.
